Uphold The Maxwell Honor
by Nelia
Summary: To save her father Duo must disguise herself as a boy and enter the army. Will she be discovered and killed or will she safe China from the huns???
1. Prologue

Title: Uphold The Maxwell Honor  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: slight mentioning of 1x2  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Beta: None so far  
  
Warning: Language, AU  
  
Archive: FF.net under Nelia and my yahoo group: Shinigami's Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda. I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. All characters belong to Gundam Wing. The storyline of Mulan is the property and copyright of the Walt Disney Company, Inc.  
  
Brief Summary: To save her father Duo must disguise herself as a boy and enter the army. Will she be discovered and killed or will she safe China???  
  
Author's Notes: Please note that I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. Invasion Of China

Chapter 1: Invasion Of China.  
  
A long time ago, in ancient Asia, China and it's neighbouring people 'The Huns' were at constant war. To prevent 'The Huns' from ever invading China. The emperor had a wall build on the border of china to prevent anyone from invading his kingdom. The wall is about 6700 km long starting from Shanhaiguan, in the east, going to the west to Jaiyuguan in the provence Gansu and took centuries to build. It did his job well, but now and then an enemy would breach the wall and try to invade China with it's army.  
  
Just like Lord Treize will try in our story but while evil exist so does good, whether it comes in the form of a boy or a girl, nothing matters as long as good prevails.  
  
*********************************  
  
It was a calm summer night and everything was really quiet. The soldiers who stood guard on the wall could see the full moon shining brightly on the land they were protecting. Keeping a watchful eye out, they walked back and forth.  
  
Everything seemed to be peaceful when suddenly a falcon swooped over one of the soldiers helmets and knocked it off with a loud cry, which echoed in the night sky. The shocked soldier looked up to see the falcon sitting on one of the flagpoles in front of the full moon. Bending to retrieve his helmet he shot back up when he heard a metallic sound on the stone wall. Walking towards the edge of the wall he looks down and sees grappling hooks flying towards him.  
  
Knowing what it means he started yelling: "We're under attack! Light the signal!" running towards the tower and up the ladder when suddenly a Hun with a bald head and one with long hair appeared to stop the guard. The bald Hun hacked with his sword on the ladder and it broke just as the guard reached the top. Quickly picking up a torch the guard lights the fire just as Lord Treize jumps over the wall and looked at him menacingly across the caldron.  
  
Lord Treize looks behind the guard to see, fires being lid one by one, by the other soldiers guarding the wall and looks back to the guard when he spoke.  
  
"Now, all of China knows you're here" said the guard sternly;  
  
" Excellent! " said Lord Treize while picking up a Chinese flag, holding it over the fire and burning it.  
  
*************************************  
  
At The Royal Palace:  
  
The Large doors which lead to the throne room opened to reveal General Odin, flanked by two of his best soldiers. He approached Emperor Howard; an old man with long grey hair and a goatee, he was dressed in a gold and red robe and was sitting on his throne awaiting news; bows and looks back up bringing bad news;  
  
"Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern border."  
  
"Impossible! No one can get through The Great Wall" interrupted Quinze, who was The Emperors right hand and advisor, he too had grey hair which came to his shoulders, but fell quiet when the emperor motioned for him to be silent.  
  
"Lord Treize is leading them. We'll set up defences around your palace immediately." Continued General Odin like he never heard Quinze utter a word.  
  
"No! Send your troops to protect my people! Quinze?" said the emperor forcefully and motioned for Quinze to come closer,  
  
"Yes, your highness." Said Quinze obediently and came closer,  
  
"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." Ordered the emperor while Quinze wrote everything down nodding now and then,  
  
"Forgive me your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him" interrupted General Odin trying to convince the Emperor,  
  
"I wont take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat." Said the emperor wisely while Quinze wrote everything down. General Odin bowed and left the throne room to make preparations to the upcoming battle.  
  
Meanwhile far away..  
  
******************************  
  
So what does everyone think so far?  
  
Good?  
  
Bad?  
  
Should I even continue?  
  
Let me know when and if you review, please pretty please!!! 


	3. Honor To Us All

Chapter 2: Honor To Us All..  
  
Meanwhile far away at the Maxwell Household:  
  
Duo, the daughter of Father Maxwell and Helen Maxwell, was a beautiful girl; she had long dark brown hair which she kept together in a braid but the amazing thing were her eyes: they were a bluish-purple, a rare thing in Chinese society. She isn't like all the other girls and her parents worried about that. She often forgot her chores, turned up late, she educated herself, she rides horses and always speaks her mind. None of those traits were what men wanted in their wives in those days. They wanted an obedient, graceful and silent wife. Duo didn't like to be any of those things but tried for her family none the less.  
  
At the moment she was using her chopsticks to single out a grain of rice on top of the mound of rice while muttering to herself the whole time,  
  
"Quiet and demure...graceful...polite..." she picking up some rice with her chopsticks and ate a mouthful while she wrote the words down on the inside of her arm "delicate...refined...poised..". She sets down her chopsticks again and writes down a final word on her right arm "punctual." Her head shot up when she heard a cock crow outside and cried out,  
  
"Aiya!" she scrambled upright blowing on her arm to dry the ink and yelled out loud for her little dog while running trough the house,  
  
"Little brother. Little brother. Lit- ahhh, there you are. Who's the smartest doggie in the world? Come on smart boy, can you help me with my chores today?"  
  
Duo ties a sack of grain around Little Brother's, her little honey coloured puppy, waist, then ties a stick onto Little brother so that end of it is in front of Little Brother's face, then she picks up a bone from the floor ties the bone on the end of the stick just out of reach. Little Brother begins to run after the bone which he cannot reach. Duo opens the door for Little Brother and he runs into the door frame with a little yelp but recovers quickly and runs out the open door. Little brother runs by the chickens and Shinigami - the family horse.  
  
*************************  
  
Meanwhile Father Maxwell, a tall and proud man with short grey hair, entered a little mausoleum in their back yard and kneels down and prays to Maxwell's Family Ancestors.  
  
"Honorable ancestors, please help Duo impress the matchmaker today." Prayed Father Maxwell out loud, his hands clasped together, his eyes closed. Then Little brother runs into the temple running round Father Maxwell before leaving again, scattering grain and barking all the way. The chickens followed Little brother and the grain and begin eating the grain scattered in the temple.  
  
Opening one eye, looking at the scene for a second and then closing it again, "Please, PLEASE, help her." Pleaded Father Maxwell before standing back up, leaning heavily on his cane.  
  
Duo steps up to the temple, after getting dressed, seeing Little Brother on his hind legs trying to get the bone. Duo bends the stick down so that Little brother can reach the bone. Little brother gnaws on the bone happily. Duo then continues toward the temple, calling for her father,  
  
"Father I brought your--whoop!" Father Maxwell and Duo bump into each other when Father Maxwell left the temple at the same time as Duo entered. The cup Duo was holding falls to the ground and Father Maxwell catches the teapot with the handle of his cane.  
  
"Duo.." began Father Maxwell,  
  
"I brought a spare." Said Duo pulling out a cup from underneath the back of her dress and begins to pour the tea.  
  
"Duo..." began Father Maxwell again,  
  
"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning-" said Duo hurriedly  
  
"Duo.."  
  
"And three at night. " finished Duo.  
  
"Duo, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to up-" started Father Maxwell  
  
"--uphold the family honor. Don't worry father. I won't let you down." Finished Duo while she tried to cover the writings on her arm with her sleeve.  
  
"Wish me luck". Yelled Duo while running down the stairs toward the family horse.  
  
"Hurry!" yelled Father Maxwell and then muttered "I'm going to...pray some more." To himself before walking back into the temple.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hilde Maxwell, a small and slender woman with dark brown hair, was waiting worriedly for her daughter to show up. Wringing her hands together she stood in the street looking around, turning her head when someone asked her a question,  
  
"Helen, is your daughter here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman" asked Catherine, the woman who owned the bath house and was responsible for washing the future brides. She headed back inside when Helen shook her head.  
  
"Of all days to be late. I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Muttered Helen out loud. An elderly woman walked up to Helen holding a cage with a cricket in it.  
  
"How lucky can they be..... they're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Said Grandma Sally, holding up the cage and talking to the cricket who chirps approvingly "This is your chance to prove yourself." And she held a hand in front of her eyes and crossed a very busy street holding the cage in front of her.  
  
"Grandma No!" yelled Helen trying to stop her but she was too late.  
  
The traffic barely misses Grandma Sally as she crossed the busy street. But two horses and a carriage collide causing a big accident. She arrives safely at the other side of the street, uncovers her eyes and waves at Helen yelling joy,  
  
"Yep, this cricket's a lucky one." Exclaimed Grandma Sally while the cricket falls over in fright,  
  
"Hai." Sighed Helen in relief, she looked up to see Duo riding Shinigami jumping over the crashed carriages and jumps of in front of her mother with a big smile,  
  
"I'm here." Exclaimed Duo happily and stopped when she got a stern look from her mother while she picked a piece of hay out of her hair  
  
"What? But Mama I had to-" started Duo making up an excuse,  
  
"None of your excuses. Now let's get you cleaned up" said Helen taking Duo's arm and leading her to the preparation area.  
  
// This is what you give me  
to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're gonna turn  
this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse//  
  
Helen pushed Duo in the bath house and Catherine quickly undresses Duo and pushes her into the bath. Duo comes up shivering.  
  
"It's freezing." Said Duo trough shattering teeth,  
  
"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Said Helen with a smile and helping Catherine scrub her daughter clean,  
  
//We'll have you  
Washed and dried  
Primped and polished  
till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for  
instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all//  
  
Catherine took out several bottles of shampoo's and oil and begins emptying them in the bath, while Helen scrubs Duo's back; then Catherine throws a bucket of water onto Duo's head and empties a small bottle of shampoo on her head and roughly massages her head before rinsing it and doing it all over again. Then Helen takes up another sponge and takes Duo's right arm to scrub and finds all kinds of markings there,  
  
"Duo, what's this?" Helen questioned her daughter,  
  
"Ahh, notes, in case I forget something?" said Duo batting her eyelashes and hiding her right arm behind her back. Grandma Sally enters the room shaking her head,  
  
"Here, hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought." Said Grandma Sally giving the cricket cage to Helen while Duo makes a noise of disappointment.  
  
//Wait and see  
When we're through  
Boys will gladly go to  
war for you  
With good fortune  
And a great hairdo  
You'll bring honor to us all//  
  
After washing and drying Duo they drag her over to hairdresser Hilde, who immediately starts combing Duo's hair roughly much to Duo's chagrin. They pull, separate, lift and generally try several different things before finally choosing the same hair style as Hilde: a bun high on her head held together with a blue-purple silk lint. After that's done they go the tailor shop passing two old men playing a game. Duo stops and looks at the board before taking up one of the black pawns and moving it. The two men look shocked before the one playing with black realised he's won. Duo looks on wearing a smug smile before her mother drags her off again.  
  
//A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this could be the day//  
  
Duo hurried to catch up to her mother just in time to be dragged in the tailor shop by dresser Relena. They make Duo stand on a little stool, holding up several kinds of colour fabric in front of Duo, nodding or shaking their heads now and then. Having decided on the colour they rap it around Duo, pulling the dress tightly around her waste just making it able for her to breath.  
  
//Men want girls with good taste.  
Calm  
Obedient  
Who work fast-paced  
With good breeding  
And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all//  
  
Walking down the street again, Duo sees a little boy taking away the doll of a little girl, pulling the doll out of his hands she hands it back to the little girl who hugs the doll with a small smile. Seeing her mother was already as the make-up shop, she quickly ran over trying to keep her new dress as clean as possible. Entering she was dragged of by make-up artist Dorothy and plopped down on a chair.  
  
//We all must serve  
our Emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons//  
  
They powered Duo's face completely white, so they couldn't see her skin underneath anymore. They painted Duo's lips a bright red and highlighted her eyes with a violet eyeliner making her eyes stand out. Dorothy held out a mirror after they were done so Duo could see her reflection. Not looking too pleased with her appearance, Duo takes out one of her short bangs and brings it down in front of her forehead curling it slightly and smiles happily.  
  
// When we're through  
you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom  
soft and pale  
How could any fellow  
say "No sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all//  
  
"There, you're ready." Said Helen looking proudly, putting a little comb with a white flower in her hair, at her daughter who smiled shyly back,  
  
"Not yet! An apple for serenity.." said Grandma Sally putting an apple in Duo's mouth, who took a bite when she removed it "A pendant for balance" continued Grandpa Sally hanging a yin-yang pendant under Duo's sash. "Beads of jade for beauty. You must proudly show it!" said Grandma sally putting beads on Duo's neck and lifting Duo's chin with her finger, "Now add a cricket just for luck.." And puts the cage with Cri-Kee, who doesn't look pleased, under Duo's sash in the back. "And even you can't blow it!" finished Grandma Sally with a bump to Duo's hip.  
  
Helen and Grandma Sally ushered Duo outside and waved at her, wiping away a lose tear of joy. While Duo looked towards the sky praying to her ancestors for help.  
  
"Ancestors hear my plea: Help me not to make a fool of me. And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall!!"  
  
Looking behind her she sees her mother running towards her with a parasol. Taking it she runs towards the other girls, keeping her head up high and falling in line, hearing the other girls and people mutter stuff to themselves and each other, all saying the same thing,  
  
"Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker"  
  
//Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future  
as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on  
these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll//  
  
"Please bring honor to us"  
  
"Please bring honor to us"  
  
"Please bring honor to us"  
  
"Please bring honor to us"  
  
"Please bring honor to us all!"  
  
They all stopped in front of the matchmakers house, opening their parasols and kneeling behind it waiting for the matchmaker to make an appearance, while their families waited anxiously. They all slightly jumped when the door opened violently to reveal a stern woman with glassed and two buns at the back of her head holding a pad, paper and something to write. Looking down at the list of names she called the person at the top of it,  
  
"Duo Maxwell!!" Matchmaker Une yelled out loud, jumping up and raising her hand Duo yelled,  
  
"Present"  
  
"Speaking without permission." Muttered Une scribbling something down,  
  
"Oops." Said Duo following matchmaker Une inside her house,  
  
"Who spit in her bean curd?" whispered Grandma Sally to Helen who looked shocked, while the doors of the house slammed shut.  
  
Inside the house, matchmaker Une was running her eyes over Duo's body and walking around as if inspecting her,  
  
"Huh, Hmm, too skinny." Muttered Une writing it down, while Cri-Kee escapes from his cage and Duo struggled to catch him, " Hmph, not good for bearing sons" continued Une not noticing what happened, after Duo caught the cricket she puts Cri-Kee in her mouth when Matchmaker Une turns around to face her,  
  
"Recite the final admonition." Une demanded looking sternly,  
  
"Mmm-Hmm." Nodded Duo while taking out her fan and covers her mouth as she spits out Cri-Kee,  
  
"Ptu"  
  
"Well..." asked Une impatiently, Duo straitens her back and looks at Une with dignity,  
  
"Fulfill your duties calmly and re...f-" looking down her arm she noticed the ink was running and couldn't read everything properly,  
  
"---spectfully. Reflect before you snack" continued Duo before looking surprised at her arm again, --"act. This shall bring you honor and glory." She ended the last part quickly before fanning herself rapidly and sighing in relief.  
  
"Huh."  
  
Then Matchmaker Une snatches the fan and looks at it on both sides looking for notes not finding any. Duo smiles big when Matchmaker looks at her. Une grabs Duo's right arm pulling her along while smearing the writing and leaving some ink on her hand.  
  
" Hmmm, this way. Now, pour the tea" Une said while pushing a teapot towards Duo who sits down on her knees while Une continues,  
  
"To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity ---" Matchmaker Une smears ink around her mouth, making it seem she had a beard. Duo keeps staring at Matchmaker Une in shock while pouring some tea onto the table then notices her mistake and pours the tea into the cup,  
  
"--- and refinement. You must also be poised." Duo notices Cri-kee swimming in the tea-cup as Matchmaker Une takes the cup from the table with both hands.  
  
"Um, pardon me." Interrupted Duo quietly and timidly,  
  
"And silent! " yelled Matchmaker Une and sniffs the tea strongly, Duo crawls over the table and reaches for the teacup trying to grab it,  
  
"Could I just take that back...one moment." Said Duo taking the cup away but Une won't let go, they struggled for the teacup and it turns over on the Matchmaker and Cri-kee jumps down into the matchmaker's dress.  
  
"Why you clumsy-" began Une loudly and clearly angered by what happened and then feels Cri-Kee in her dress and she dances around trying to get cri-kee out,  
  
" Wooo, woooo, wooooooo" Matchmaker Une knocks over her pot of coals and falls down on the coals, jumping around screaming soon after that.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Duo grabs her fan and briskly fans the charred area on the Matchmaker's behind causing it to flame up. Duo looks surprised at her mistake,  
  
Meanwhile the people outside at beginning to look worried at the screams, yells and crashes coming from inside the house,  
  
"I think it's going well, don't you?" asked Grandma Sally to Helen who looks scared at the house wringing her hands together, snapping her head up when the Matchmaker runs out of the building screaming and patting her behind,  
  
"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!"  
  
Duo takes the teapot, throws the tea on Matchmaker and puts out the fire. Then bows, hands the teapot back to Matchmaker and covers her face in shame as she walks toward Helen and Grandma Sally while Cri-kee jumps back into his cage,  
  
"You are a disgrace!" yelled matchmaker Une angrily at Duo, throwing the teapot down smashing it to pieces,  
  
"You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" before stalking back towards the house followed by the next girl while the door slams shut, looking around disappointingly Duo could see the townsfolk who have gathered whisper and walk away, not wanting anything to do with them.  
  
Helen and Grandma Sally came closer and took Duo by the arm comfortly before leading her back home.  
  
***************************  
  
Review please pretty please 


	4. Reflection

Chapter 3: Reflection  
  
Back At The Maxwell Mansion  
  
Duo walks sorrowfully through the gate, leading to her home, leading the black family horse with it's reins. She looks up to see her father standing there smiling hopefully at his daughter. Seeing the hopeful smile of her father Duo covers her face with Shinigami's head and leads him to his water in his stable out in the yard. Taking of Shinigami's reins she looks at her reflection in the water and softly starts singing to herself.  
  
//Look at me  
I will never pass for  
a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play  
this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were to truly  
To be myself  
I would break my  
family's heart//  
  
Still staring at her reflection, Duo takes of the earrings and the beads of jade her grandmother gave her. Splashing her reflection, she turns around to see her mother disappointingly explain to her father what happened. Seeing his shoulders slump at the news Duo turns around in shame. Taking the cage with her, she walks into the yard, only stopping to release a sad looking Cri-kee back into nature. Straitening she walks towards the bridge in her yard and jumps onto the railing, hopping towards the other side and jumping off.  
  
//Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried//  
  
Staring in the pond at her reflection, she turns away swiftly not noticing Cri-kee following her all the way. Walking up the hill Duo passes 'The Great Stone Dragon', stopping for a moment laying her hand on the 'Family Protector' and continues towards the family temple. Entering the temple Duo bows and falls to her knees seeing her reflection in all the tombstones staring back at her. Not liking what she sees anymore she wipes away the make-up and releasing her hair from it's bun before bowing and leaving the temple again. She heads back into the yard and sits down on a bench under the blossom tree, who is in full bloom.  
  
//When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?//  
  
After awhile Father Maxwell approaches his daughter silently and clears his throat to get her attention. Duo jumped up at the noise, sees her father and turns her head away in shame while her father sits down on the bench next to her.  
  
"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year.." Started Father Maxwell looking up at the blossom tree,  
  
"But look, this one's late. But, I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." He pointed at the still closed blossom to show what he meant and when Duo turned understanding what her father actually meant. He picked up her little comb with the white flower and put it in her hair while they share a knowing smile.  
  
Both their heads shot up when they hear drums start pounding announcing the arrival of Quinze and two guards on horseback.  
  
"What is it?" asked Duo but got no answer since her father gets up and walks towards the entrance of their house with Duo silently following him. But was stopped by her mother,  
  
"Duo, stay inside." Said Helen stopping her daughter in her tracks. Hearing her grandmother clear her throat, she looks to see her gesturing towards a couple of barrels. Crawling on top of them she looks over the railing near the wall and climbs up to watch over the roof.  
  
"Citizens, I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial City: the Huns have invaded China!" yelled Quinze in a loud voice, while at the people who gathered broke out in a loud surprised and horrified;  
  
"No!"  
  
"By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Continued Quinze unrolling a piece of paper with names and started at the top,  
  
"The Xiao family..." one of the family members steps up, bows to the guard and takes the conscription notice from the guard,  
  
"The Yi family..." continued Quinze, when Yi's Son held his old father back,  
  
"I will serve the Emperor in my father's place." He yelled taking the conscription notice from the guards hands and turns back to his now proud father,  
  
"The Fa Family.." Yelled Quinze and Duo let out a horrified,  
  
"No." while her father gave his cane to his wife and walks proudly to Quinze and bows to the horsemen saying,  
  
"I am ready to serve the Emperor." And reaches for the conscription notice while Duo runs outside to keep her father from taking the conscription notice.  
  
"Father, you can't go."  
  
"Duo!" yelled Father Maxwell crossly as his daughter,  
  
"Please sir, my father has already fought bravely-" begged Duo to Quinze in vain,  
  
"Silence! You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Yelled Quinze holding up his head feeling superior,  
  
"Duo, you dishonor me." Said Father Maxwell turning away from his daughter in shame, who is being led back away by her grandmother Sally,  
  
"Report tomorrow at the Wu Shu camp." Ordered Quinze,  
  
"Yes, sir" said Father Maxwell proudly limping back inside refusing to take his cane back, while Quinze continues yelling out several names,  
  
"The Chu family... The Wen family...The Chang family. The..."  
  
******************************  
  
Back in the house:  
  
Father Maxwell check his old armory and takes out his sword and starts practicing his stances, while Duo looks on in silence and out of sight. When he balances on his right leg, his leg injury acts up and he falls. Duo watches in horror as he falls down and breathes heavily in fear.  
  
Sometime later at the dinner table: Father Maxwell, Helen Maxwell, Grandma Sally and Duo eat in silence. Afraid to mention what happened that same afternoon. Outside it is heavily raining and thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen through the opaque window. Duo gets up and start pouring the tea for her family. Suddenly he slams her teacup down on the table in frustration, refusing to stay silent any longer, and stands up.  
  
"You shouldn't have to go." Duo yelled at her father,  
  
"Duo" said her Helen shocked at her daughters behaviour,  
  
"There are plenty of young men to fight for China." Duo continued as if she didn't hear her mother,  
  
"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Answered Father Maxwell calmly,  
  
"So you'll die for honor!" Duo said angrily  
  
"I will DIE doing what's right." Yelled her father standing and interrupting his daughter when she began talking again,  
  
"But if you-"  
  
"I know my place, it is time you learned yours." Said Father Maxwell looking madly at his daughter who looks like she's about to cry. Deciding not to stick around any longer she turns away from her father and runs out the house and into the rain. While her father sits down sadly with a sigh, while Helen and Grandma Helen look at each other helplessly.  
  
Duo runs into the yard and sits down at the base of the 'Great Stone Dragon' , rain soaking her dress. Duo looks down to see her reflection in the puddle caused by the rain. Lifting her head she watches her parents in the bedroom, Helen turns away sadly from Father Maxwell and walks out of sight while he blows out the light. Suddenly making up her mind, Duo gets up and walks to the Maxwell Family Temple. Duo's image reflects off the stone tablets as she lights incense and places it in the hanging incense holder. She bows and prays to her ancestors. Getting up, Duo hurries down the steps.  
  
Cri-Kee sees her and hops down from above and follows her. Duo enters the house and goes to her parent's bedroom silently and takes the conscription notice replacing it with the comb, with the white flower, her mother gave to her. She pauses to give her parents a loving but sorrowful look and hurries out of the room. Duo goes to her fathers private room and opens the cabinet with her fathers old armor. Sitting on her knees she takes her father's sword, and cuts her hair short, so it comes just above her shoulders and ties it up above her head. She puts on the armor and ties it in the front. Duo takes the sword and places it in the scabbard on her left hip.  
  
Duo goes outside and heads for the stables, opens the door just as lightening struck. Shinigami rears back in fright at the sight of Duo, thinking it's someone else. Duo walks forward and comforts Shinigami letting him know her identity. After putting on his saddle and reins Duo walks Shinigami out of the stable, Cri-Kee watches from the ground as she passes by. Duo takes one more sorrowful glance back at her parents bedroom and rides Shinigami through the gate and off to camp.  
  
Back at the house Grandma Sally wakes up after dreaming she saw the eyes glow of one of the statues in the Maxwell Family Temple. Feeling something is wrong with Duo she runs to her bedroom to see she's gone and runs to The Maxwell bedroom and yells,  
  
"Duo is gone."  
  
"What? It can't be." Said Father Maxwell shocked, sitting up in bed he looks at his night stand and notices the hair comb in place of his conscription notice. Running out of bed towards his private room he checks the cabinet and sees his armor is gone. Panicking he hurries outside calling out his daughters name,  
  
"Duo!" He stumbles while walking and falls down in the mud yelling,  
  
"No."  
  
"You must go after her. She could be killed!" begged Helen after joining her fallen husband,  
  
"If I reveal her, she will be." Said Father Maxwell sadly and hugs his wife while she cries,  
  
"Ancestors, hear our prayer: Watch over Duo" pleaded Grandma Sally to her ancestors, holding up a light,  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile in the Maxwell Family Temple.  
  
A wind blows out the incense at the base of the centre stone, which Duo had lit only moments before. The centre stone begins to glow as Ancestor Rashid comes to Life.  
  
"Shen-long, awaken!" demanded Ancestor Rashid loudly, waving his cane towards the incense holder, Shen-long comes to life and falls to the ground flat on his back all being obscured by smoke.  
  
"I live! So tell me what mortal needs my protection Great Ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there." Said Shen-long, who seemed to be little red lizard but was in fact a tiny dragon, after rising from the smoke with his arms stretched,  
  
"Shen-long!" muttered Ancestor Rashid agitated,  
  
"Hey, let me say something. Anybody who is foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be MINE. Hrrrrr." growled Shen-long, bearing his teeth and claws,  
  
"Shen-long! These are the family guardians" said Ancestor Rashid sternly to silence Shen-long, motioning towards the stone statues on pedestals near the ceiling,  
  
"They..." paused Ancestor Rashid waiting for an answer,  
  
"Protect the family." Said Shen-long dejectedly,  
  
"And you, oh demoted one." Questioned Ancestor Rashid pointing to the empty pedestal,  
  
"I...ring the gong." Muttered Shen-long looking down,  
  
"That's right, now, wake up the ancestors." Nodded Ancestor Rashid motioning to the other headstones,  
  
"One family reunion coming right up." Muttered Shen-long ringing the gong,  
  
"Okay people, people look alive, lets go! C'mon get up. Let's move it, rise and shine. You're way past the beauty sleep thing now trust me!"  
  
"I knew it, I knew it. That Duo was a trouble maker from the start." Complained Ancestor Noin after appearing from her headstone with the other ancestors,  
  
"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family." Said Ancestor Auda looking the other way,  
  
"She's just trying to help her father." Added Ancestor Iria,  
  
"But, if she is discovered, Father Maxwell will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate." Said Ancestor Tsuberov appearing from thin air,  
  
"Not to mention they'll lose the farm." Yelled Ancestor Meiran  
  
"My children never caused such trouble. They all became acupuncturists." Said Ancestor Noin proudly,  
  
"Well, We can't all be acupuncturists." Yelled Ancestor Auda back,  
  
"No, your great granddaughter had to be cross-dresser!" yelled Ancestor Noin madly, and then all the ancestors start arguing at once, except Ancestor Rashid who seems to be growing a headache rubbing his forehead to ease the tension,  
  
"Let a guardian bring her back. " suggested Ancestor Iria,  
  
"Yeah, awaken the most cunning." Yelled Ancestor Tsuberov grabbing Shen- long and bringing him next to a guardian,  
  
"No, the swiftest." Said Ancestor Iria taking Shen-long and holding him next to the stone rabbit guardian,  
  
"No, send the wisest." Interrupted Ancestor Meiran grabbing Shen-long and holding him next to the stone monkey guardian,  
  
"Silence! We must send the most powerful of all" yelled Ancestor Rashid motioning to 'The Great Stone Dragon' as it is seen through the window,  
  
"Ho, ho, heh, heh. Okay, okay, I get the drift, I'll go." Said Shen-long climbing up the empty guardian post laughing, while all Ancestors give a quick look of surprise and laugh uncontrollably,  
  
"You all don't think I can do it. Watch this here." And produces a small flame from his mouth,  
  
" Ah, ha, Jump back, I'm pretty hot huh. Don't make me have to singe nobody to prove no point."  
  
"You had your chance to protect the Maxwell family." Said Ancestor Rashid grabbing Shen-long and pulling him away from the post,  
  
"Your mis-guidance led Zechs to disaster." Yelled Ancestor Meiran motioning to Zechs, who was sitting with his decapitated head on his lap,  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot."  
  
"And your point is?" muttered Shen-long folding his arms across his chest,  
  
"The point is we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Duo" answered Ancestor Rashid in a loud voice,  
  
"What? But I'm a real dragon." Shocked at the 'real dragon part'  
  
"You are not worthy of this spot. Now, awaken the 'Great Stone Dragon' " said Ancestor Rashid grabbing Shen-long and pulling him away from the guardian post again as Shen-long fights to hold on but slowly loses his grip and is thrown out of the temple.  
  
"So you'll get back to me on the job thing." Asked Shen-long looking back into the temple from around the corner, one of the ancestor throws Shen- long's gong and hits him in the face with it.  
  
"Just one chance is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill ya." Muttered Shen-long walking with a slouch and banging the gong on the ground, reaching 'The Great Stone Dragon' he rings the gong and looks at the Great Stone Dragon yelling,  
  
"Yo rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Duo". Shen-long pauses as nothing happens. He slowly walks over to the side of the statue and stares upward yelling,  
  
"C'mon boy, go get her, go on, Come on." throwing the gong stick off in the garden and whistles. When nothing happens he angrily climbs up the 'Great Stone Dragon' growling when he reaches his head,  
  
"Grrr, Grrrr." And starts yelling in his ear and banging the ear with the gong,  
  
"Hello, helloooooo. Hello" banging the gong extra hard against the ear causing it to break off. Panicking he tries to reattach it and mutters a "Uh oh." when he hears the statue rumbling. Then 'The Great Stone Dragon' crumbles to the ground, completely destroyed but for the head minus the ear. Reappearing from under the rocks Shen-long knocks on the dragon's head,  
  
"Uh, Stoney, Stooooneeey. Oh man, they're gonna kill me!" said Shen-long in a panic, snapping his head around when he heard Ancestor Rashid yelling through the temple window,  
  
"Great Stone Dragon, have you awakened?"  
  
"Uhhh, Yes, I just woke up. And I am the Great Stone Dragon, good morning. I will go forth and fetch Duo. Did, did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon?" yelled Shen-long back holding the head of the Great Stone Dragon up to that Ancestor Rashid can only see it's head and Shen-longs body, waving at him,  
  
"Go, The fate of the Maxwell Family rests in your claws." Ordered Ancestor Rashid pointing outside with his cane,  
  
"Don't even worry about it, I will not lose face." Yelled Shen-long while he falls down the hill under the weight of the Great Stone Dragon's head and lands on the dragon's pedestal with the head falling on top of him.  
  
"Ow, my elbow. Aw, aw, I know I twisted something." Said Shen-long his voice muffled by the head lying on top of him,  
  
'That's just great. Now what? I'm doomed! And all 'cause miss man decides to take her little drag show on the road." Complained Shen-long after throwing the head off him. Looking up he sees Cri-kee standing on the Dragon's head chirping,  
  
"Chirp, Chirp." Said Cri-kee (AN: I can't very well say Chirped again, can I?)  
  
"Go get her? What's the matter with you? After this great stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple. Wait a minute, that's it! I make Duo a war hero, then they'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan. Oh, you've gone and done it now." Yelled Shen-long proudly at his master plan and runs off,  
  
"Chirp. Chirp Chirp Chirp." Said Cri-Kee hopping along side of Shen-long,  
  
"Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" asked Shen-long pushing Cri-Kee away,  
  
"Chirp, Chirp." Answered Cri-kee back,  
  
"You're lucky? Ho, ho, heh. Do I look like a sucker to you?" demanded Shen-long crossly,  
  
"Chirp. Chirp." Smiled Cri-kee before hoping of in the direction Duo went,  
  
"Whach' you mean loser? How 'bout I pop one of your antenna's off and throw it across the yard. Then who's a loser, me or you?" yelled Shen-long waving a fist and running criss-cross after Cri-kee.  
  
*************************************  
  
I guess that answered your questioned about how soon I would post another chapter, doesn't it Leemax? Thanks for reviewing by the way. I'll do my best to post as soon as possible but it ain't easy to do this.  
  
Review please pretty please. 


	5. Interlude

Interlude:  
  
Lord Treize in the meantime was leading his army at a charge on horseback through a forest. He stops when he hears something and motions with his arm to his right. One is his Archers, The bald and long haired Hun, dismount their horses quietly and walk into the forest. When they come back they throw down two Imperial scouts before the rest of the Hun army and Lord Treize.  
  
"Imperial scouts." Explained The Hun with his long hair, Lord Treize dismounts his horse, Talgeese, and walks slowly and manically towards the two shivering from fear imperial scouts,  
  
"Lord Treize" muttered one of the scouts in fear, while Lord Treize crouches down in front of them.  
  
"Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Hun army." Said Lord Treize adjusting the collar of one of the scouts, before motioning to the soldiers on horseback. The Hun army starts to laugh loudly,  
  
"The Emperor will stop you." Said the other scout bravely,  
  
"Stop me? He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play his game" said Lord Treize grabbing the scout, who spoke, by the shirt collar and lifts him up to his face before throwing him to the ground and points his sword at the other scout as he gets up and runs. Seeing them runs he yells at the scouts,  
  
"Go! Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies." And mutters to himself,  
  
"I'm ready." While the Imperial Scouts run off towards the palace, then Lord Treize walks toward Talgeese and sits back down scratching his chin looking towards his archer,  
  
"How many men does it take to deliver a message?"  
  
"One." Answered the archer taking out an arrow and shooting one of the scouts,  
  
*******************************  
  
Wow, is he evil or what?  
  
Review please pretty please 


	6. Be A Man

Chapter 4: Be A Man  
  
In The Mean Time:  
  
Duo is practicing to act like a man while her horse Shinigami is looking on in joy.  
  
"Okay, okay, how 'bout this?" asked Duo throwing her voice so it would sound like a man,  
  
" Ahem, excuse me, where do I sign in? Hah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and tough", Duo bites her lip as she mishandles pulling the sword out of the scabbard and it falls to the ground. Shinigami rolls on his back in laughter and Duo throws her shoe and hits Shinigami in the head to making him stop,  
  
"I'm working on it. Who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army." Muttered Duo to herself, pulling on her shoe and looking between the bushes at the camp below, suddenly Shen-long appears as a giant shadow being cast on a rock with flames on either side. While Shen- long's real appearance remains out of sight.  
  
"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!? Let me hear you say aye!" yelled Shen-long in a Southern Baptist Preacher's voice,  
  
"Ahhhhhh." Screamed Duo running behind a rock and hiding,  
  
"That's close enough." Yelled Shen-long again,  
  
"Ghost." Whispered Duo from behind the rock looking at the shadow,  
  
"Get ready Duo your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors-" Shen-long paused noticing Cri-Kee making a hand shadow of a dragon on the rock and stamps him down with his foot,  
  
"-- to guide you through your masquerade." And bends down to Cri-Kee whispering handing him a leaf, "C'mon, you're gonna stay you're gonna work" and returns to Duo while Cri-kee waves the leaf towards the fire,  
  
"Heed my word, 'cause if the army finds out that you are a girl, the penalty is death" yelled Shen-long dramatically while big flames shoot up from the rocks,  
  
"Who are you?" asked Duo looking from behind her rock,  
  
"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls." Yelled Shen-long pointing to himself while Duo smiles big in anticipation of seeing her guardian,  
  
" I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible-"pauses while coming from behind the rocks to show his real size,  
  
"-- Shen-long! Oh hah, hah, pretty hot, huh?" said She-long rubbing his nails against his chest, before Shinigami starts stomping on Shen-long. Duo has to push Shinigami back to stop him.  
  
"Ah, my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" asked Duo bending down to Shen-long, helping him upright,  
  
"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing" said Shen- long while he flips out his tongue to show Duo what he means,  
  
"You're uh..." began Duo not too sure what too say,  
  
"Intimidating? Awe inspiring?" helped Shen-long,  
  
"Tiny." Finished Duo making a hand gesture to denote his smallness of size,  
  
"Of course. I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here -" said Shen-long with a look of disappointment and patting Shinigami on the nose,  
  
"-- would die of fright.' Finished Shen-long while Shinigami tries to bite him. Pointing to the ground and speaking to Shinigami he orders;  
  
"Down Bessy." And turns back to Duo,  
  
"My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance -" he leans in and looking at Duo's chest, "--my eyes can see straight through your armor. " Duo cover her bust with her left arm and slaps Shen-long with the right.  
  
"Ow. All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family." Yelled Shen-long angrily and bends down to Cri-kee,  
  
"Make a note of this -" Cri-Kee grabs a leaf and a pen and starts writing, while Shen-long continues loudly and with gusto,  
  
"Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow. Dis-"  
  
"Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." Said Duo apologising and sliding to her knees.  
  
"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more, we clear on that?" demanded Shen-long while Duo nods emphatically.  
  
"All right. Okey dokey, let's get this show on the road. Cri-Kee, get the bags" and starts walking to the camp, talking to Shinigami,  
  
"Let's move it heifer."  
  
************************************  
  
At The Camp Entrance:  
  
"Okay this is it, time to show 'em your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up-" commanded Shen-long hiding in Duo's armor poking his head out from her back and pulling Duo's head back, while Duo does as she's told striking a ridiculous pose,  
  
"-- ...and strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3 and work it." Duo walks into the camp drawing the attention from the men who see her. Duo walks into a tent and sees a man picking his nose and another man picking out dirt from between his toes with chopsticks.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked Shen-long looking happy and content,  
  
"They're disgusting." Exclaimed Duo making a face of disgust and continuing to walk,  
  
"No, they're men. And you're going to have to act just like them, so pay attention." Ordered Shen-long, Duo stops and watched 3 guys looking at a forth guy's Tattoo,  
  
"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm." Said Soldier Walker showing the dragon tattoo on his chest and belly,  
  
One of the guys seems to think for a moment and then punches Walker in the stomach causing One of the others to laugh. Duo watches in utter amazement at their behaviour while the one who punched Walker kisses his hand.  
  
" I hope you can get your money back." Said the laughing guy,  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Muttered Duo to himself studying the three guys, the one who punched Walker seems to be her height and was wearing a white tunic and his hair in a tight ponytail, the one who was laughing, was a tall skinny guy with dark brown hair hanging in front of one of his eyes, hiding it from view and the one who was looking on with a worried face was a normal build guy with strangely enough blond hair with bangs hanging in front of his eyes.  
  
"It's all attitude. Be tough like this guy here." said Shen-long pointing at Wufei, Duo looks at the guy just as he hocks up a loogie and spits.  
  
"What are you looking at?" demanded Wufei noticing Duo was staring at him,  
  
"Punch him, it's how men say 'hello.'" Suggested Shen-long from behind Duo's back, Duo looks at her fist, then punches Wufei from behind on the shoulder. The force causes Wufei to run into Quatre, the blond soldier,  
  
"Oh Wufei, you made a friend." Said Quatre happily,  
  
"Good, Now slap him on the behind, they like that." Recommended Shen-long again, while Duo slaps Wufei on the behind,  
  
"Wu hoo hooooo. I'm going to hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy." Yelled Wufei angrily grabbing Duo by the collar,  
  
"Wufei , relax and chant with me. Yaaaaaaa Moouuuu Ahhhhhh Doooou Fuuuu Daaaaa." Said Quatre calmly holding Wufei,  
  
"Ya Mi Ah To Fu Da." Muttered Wufei his anger draining away,  
  
"Feel better?" asked Quatre,  
  
"Yeah. Aaaaa, you ain't worth my time chicken boy" said Wufei, after being released, to Duo while walking away,  
  
"Chicken boy!? Say that to my face ya limp noodle!" yelled Shen-long enraged from behind Duo, who looks shocked at his outburst, Duo sees Wufei's fist coming at her and ducks, while Wufei hits Trowa standing behind her,  
  
"Oh, sorry Trowa. Hey!" apologised Wufei and grabs Duo's foot as she starts to crawl away. Trowa kicks Wufei on the butt causing him to land against Quatre's stomach. Trowa Jump attack Duo, but she ducks and he lands on Wufei who was still lying on top of Quatre,  
  
"You're dead. Oh, there he goes." Yelled Trowa while they fight on top of Quatre. Duo tries to run away but Trowa notices and points towards her. Duo runs into a tent and stops. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre run through the tent. But Wufei stops short as he is about to run into a soldier in a line for food. He looks behind him with concerned eyes as Trowa stops in time. But Quatre bumps into Trowa causing the entire line of soldiers to fall forward and knock over the pot of congee and the cook behind it. The men look to the back of the line and spy Duo who has just emerged from the tent. They angrily start walking towards her. Duo has a look of horror on her face as if trouble is about to brew.  
  
"Hey guys." She tries to calm them down,  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile In The General's Tent:  
  
Quinze who was watching everything outside turns away and walks into the tent. General Odin and Heero Yuy are talking in the tent.  
  
"The Huns have struck here, here and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Shao Pass and stop Lord Treize before he destroys this village." Motioned General Odin with his pointer to a map of the region;  
  
"Excellent strategy, Sir. I do love surprises, Ha ha, ha, ha." Laughed Quinze,  
  
"You will stay here and train the new recruits. When Quinze believes you're ready, you will join us...Captain." continued General Odin, while he hands a sword to Heero,  
  
"Captain?" asked Heero in wonder,  
  
"Oh, this is an enormous responsibility, General. Uh, perhaps a soldier with more experience-" began Quinze trying to change the generals mind,  
  
"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, an impressive military lineage. I believe Heero will do an excellent job." Said General Odin leaning back smugly stroking his chin,  
  
"Oh, I will. I wont let you down. This is, I mean, I...yes sir." Began Heero excitingly and ending in a sombre note remembering his rank,  
  
"Very good then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City." Said General Odin getting up and starts walking out of the tent, turning to Quinze, "I'll expect a full report in three weeks."  
  
"And I wont leave anything out." Said Quinze to Heero smiling wryly,  
  
"Captain Heero Yuy, Hmmm, leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time. Heh, heh, heh, heh." Muttered Heero to himself while tying his sword to his uniform, then walks out of the tent to see the recruits fighting. He looks at his left to see Quinze and General Odin looking on. An injured Walker sees the General and salutes him as he falls to the ground. General Odin simply steps over the Injured walker and mounts his horse.  
  
"Most impressive" muttered Quinze  
  
"Good luck Captain." Said General Odin as he and his mounted troops leave the camp.  
  
"Good luck, Father." Says Heero quietly, to himself before looking at his troops and sighing,  
  
"Day one." Says Quinze smirking, with board and brush in hand ready to write everything down in his report,  
  
"Soldiers!" shouted Heero,  
  
All the Recruits back away revealing Duo and point at her. Duo is crouching in the fetal position on the ground, as they al yell at the same time,  
  
"He started it!"  
  
Heero approaches Duo and looks down over her. Duo looks up, sees Heero over top of her and gets up quickly dusting herself off.  
  
"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!" Heero yelled at her,  
  
"Sorry, Uhh, I mean, sorry you had to see that." And with her fist she taps Heero on the shoulder, who raises one eyebrow at her while she continues,  
  
"You know how it is when you get those, uh -" she starts pounding her chest,  
  
"- -manly urges and you just have to kill something-" slaps her hands together and blows at them afterwards because they hurt from the impact and continues rambling,  
  
"-- fix things, uh, cook outdoors."  
  
"What's your name?" demanded Heero,  
  
"Ahh, I, uhhh, I, uh-" stumbled Duo,  
  
"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Yelled Quinze stepping into Duo's face,  
  
"Uhh, I've got a name. Huh. And it's a boys name too." Said Duo hurriedly thinking up a name,  
  
"Trowa, How 'bout Trowa?" suggested Shenlong from behind Duo  
  
"His name's Trowa." Said Duo to Shenlong motioning with her head to Trowa,  
  
"I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours." Yelled Heero getting impatient,  
  
"Try, uh, ahh, Chu!" said Shenlong quickly,  
  
"Ah Chu." Answered Duo,  
  
"Ah Chu?" said Heero not believing a word of what she says,  
  
"Gesundheit. He He, I kill myself." Laughed Shenlong wiping away a tear from his eye,  
  
"Shenlong!" whispered Duo for him to stop kidding around,  
  
"Shenlong?" asked Heero again,  
  
"No." answered Duo,  
  
"Then what is it!" yelled Heero getting angry,  
  
"Solo! Solo, was my best friend growing up!" suggested Shenlong again,  
  
"It's solo" said Duo with a smile,  
  
"Solo?" asked Heero not quite believing her,  
  
"Of course Solo DID steal my gir-" started Shenlong but Duo reaches back and grabs hold of Shenlong's mouth and holds it together,  
  
"Yes, my name is Solo!" said Duo nodding her head,  
  
"Let me see your conscription notice." Nodded Heero back, taking the notice from Duo after she hand it to him and reads the name,  
  
" Father Maxwell *the* Father Maxwell?" said Heero wide eyed,  
  
"I didn't know Father Maxwell had a son." Said Quinze in wonder,  
  
"Um, he...doesn't talk about me much." Said Duo while she tries to hawk up a loogie and spits but the saliva just runs from her mouth. The recruits starts laughing at her antics.  
  
"I can see why, the boy's an absolute lunatic." Whispered Quinze in Heero's ear,  
  
"Okay gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Solo, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins." Yelled Heero at the recruits, before going back into his tent followed by Quinze. All the recruits growl at Duo, who takes a step backwards.  
  
"You know, we have to work on your people skills." Said Shenlong popping out the front of Duo's armor.  
  
******************************  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
Duo was still sleeping in her tent, who was situated away from all the others, when the sun came up. Already awake Shenlong winds up Cri-Kee's wings and let's go making Cri-kee ring like an alarm clock.  
  
"All right, rise and shine sleeping beauty." Says Shenlong happily while Duo rises and blinks not completely awake yet,  
  
"C'mon hup, hup, hup." Says Shenlong rapping on Duo's head with each syllable, Duo just groans, lies back down and pulls the covers over her head. Not liking her attitude Shenlong pulls the covers off Duo entirely,  
  
"Get your clothes on. Get ready. Got breakfast for ya." Yells Shenlong jumping onto Duo's knee with a bowl of porridge,  
  
"Look, you get porridge, and it's happy to see you." And Shenlong shows her the bowl with two eggs and bacon looking like a smiley face. Cri-Kee pops up out from the bowl of porridge with a smile,  
  
"Hey, get outta there, you're gonna make people sick!" yelled Shenlong and uses his chopsticks to push Cri-Kee out of the porridge and on the floor,  
  
"Am I late?" asked Duo sleepingly,  
  
"No time to talk. Now remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other kids, unless of course one of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt." Babbled Shenlong while stuffing Duo's mouth full of porridge,  
  
"But I don't wanna kick the other kid's butt." Says Duo with her mouth full,  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face" asked Shenlong while Duo looks at him with wide eyes and chipmunk cheeks full of food.  
  
"I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon scare me, girl!" yelled Shenlong,  
  
"Rrrrrrr!" growled Duo after swallowing the food,  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. Now get out there and make me proud". Says Shenlong after tying up Duo's hair, suddenly Shinigami's head appears in the tent as he whinnies and stamps his legs,  
  
"What do you mean the troops just left?" asked Shenlong shocked,  
  
"They what!?" asked Duo surprised, while hurriedly putting on her clothes and jumps out of the tent going off to join the other recruits.  
  
"Wait, you forgot your sword. My little baby off to destroy people" sniffled Shenlong running out from the tent calling after Duo,  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile the troops were gathered together near Heero's tent, while Quinze walked up and down carrying his pad and pencil,  
  
"Order people, order!" yelled Quinze,  
  
"I'd like a pan fried noodle." Yelled Walker,  
  
"Oh, oh, sweet and pungent shrimp" added Quatre while Trowa, Wufei and the others laugh,  
  
"Moo goo gai pan" yelled another soldier,  
  
"That's not funny." Said Quinze holding up his head and heading towards his tent, while Duo comes running up to the group,  
  
"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." says Trowa noticing Duo's arrival as she stops between Trowa and Wufei,  
  
"Hellooo Solo, Are you hungry?" asked Trowa innocently,  
  
"Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Said Wufei angrily grabbing Duo by the shirt collar drawing back his other arm. Duo quickly hides her face with her hands. Trowa looks away, closes his eyes, and puts his fingers in his ears so that he wont hear anything, while Quatre looks on with worry in his eyes, while all the soldiers agree with Wufei;  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Soldiers!" yells Heero loudly, coming out of his tent, while the soldiers quickly line up. Heero takes off his shirt and grabs a bow and a quiver of arrows. Duo's mouth falls open since she is duly impressed by Heero's physique,  
  
"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me." Spoke Heero walking down the line of soldiers.  
  
"Ooooo, tough guy." Mutters Wufei totally not impresses by his words,  
  
"Wufei." Yells Heero while turning around with a knocked arrow pointing towards Wufei, all the recruits take a step back leaving Wufei one step forward. Heero Points the arrow skyward and shoots it into the top of a high pole standing in the middle of the training ground,  
  
"Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." Says Heero lowering his bow,  
  
"I'll get that arrow pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on." Mutters Wufei to himself bowing to Heero and walking towards the pole. Stopping he looks up and prepares to leap onto that pole, rolling his eyes and sighing when Heero stops him.  
  
"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Began Heero while Quinze brings out two large bronze disks. Heero takes out one disk and holds it high speaking to all the troops,  
  
"This represents discipline --" says Heero and hands the weight to Wufei and when the weight falls to the ground it takes Wufei's arm with it,  
  
"-- and this represents strength" says Heero while handing the other weight to Wufei making him fall to the ground. The troops laugh while Duo looks on concerned.  
  
"You need both to reach the arrow." Ended Heero, motioning for Wufei to start,  
  
Wufei starts climbing up the pole but slips down under the weight. Everyone, including Trowa, Quatre and Duo each take their turn and fall down. Duo rubs her behind as she walks away in front of Heero who sighs in defeat,  
  
"We've got a long way to go." And looks up at the sky for strength.  
  
****************************************  
  
//Let's get down to business--  
to defeat the Huns.  
Did they send me daughters  
when I asked for sons  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you //  
  
Heero takes up a staff and throws up two clay pots and breaks them apart with his staff before they hit the ground, he looks at them while the troops are highly impressed at what he did. Heero reaches back and throws staffs to the soldiers. Wufei intercepts Duo's staff, who looks mad and trips her with it. The Troops start trying themselves failing with a loud,  
  
"Hua"  
  
Trowa puts a cricket down Duo's back causing her to flail erratically. Most soldiers fall when they get hit as Duo moves uncontrollably, trying to get the cricket out. Seeing what's happening Heero does a somersault in the air landing near Duo. But still takes a pole in the stomach, before stopping Duo and taking her staff. He grabs her by the collar while she looks shocked and ruffled up.  
  
//Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your centre  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale,  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you!//  
  
Heero steps on a lever throwing up 3 targets which he hits with 3 arrows from one bow. Motioning for the recruits to try, they all fail. Duo gets ready to fire when Shenlong sticks a target on her arrow before she shoots. Duo looks at Shenlong in shock and pauses. Heero looks disdainfully at Duo for her little trick as she cracks a huge smile.  
  
Later Heero balances a bucket of water on his head holding a staff. The recruits fire stones at him which Heero deflect them with the staff, not spilling a drop of water. When Duo tries the bucket of water wobbles on her head. When the recruits throw stones at her the bucket tips over onto her head and she lift it in shame to see Heero look on disappointed.  
  
Standing in a river Heero throws his hand down into it and retrieves a fish. Seeing what he did Duo throws her hand down into the river and retrieves Wufei's foot. Looking behind her she sees Shenlong coming out of the water with a fish in his hand and tries to give it to her.  
  
"I'm never gonna catch my breath" yells Quatre to himself while Wufei runs behind him trough a field of burning arrows, falling down and getting shot in the butt with an arrow yelling  
  
"Say good-bye to those who knew me"  
  
Standing in front of a stone slab, Trowa bows and bangs his head on it breaking his teeth but not the stone muttering;  
  
"Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym" before falling down,  
  
//(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon //  
  
Heero practices martial arts with Duo and with a punch to the face he knocks her back into a tree with a black eye. Duo could hear Shenlong talking to Cri-kee trying to act as a boxing coach, waving a small towel in front of her and spraying water in her face,  
  
"This guy's got 'em scared to death" while pushing Duo back into the ring hearing her mutter,  
  
"Hope he doesn't see right through me"  
  
Quatre stops as he's hopping across poles protruding from water causing Heero and the recruits to pile into him, hearing him yell at himself in fear,  
  
"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"  
  
The recruits try to fire the cannons but the Cannon fire misses the target in the middle of an open field. Trowa kicks the support structure out from Duo's cannon causing it to fall. Duo quickly grabs the cannon and it fires high and back towards the camp landing and exploding Quinze's tent Looking up she sees Heero looking over the camp from the hill not looking pleased.  
  
//Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive//  
  
Heero leads his troops laden with poles on their shoulders carrying bags of grain - one on each side and make them march up the mountain. Quinze who is following them on his horse points Heero's eyes back to a struggling Duo who falls to the ground. Cri-Kee and Shenlong try to pick her up but hide when Heero comes up to her. Heero picks up her pole with grain, puts it on top of his and returns to the troops. Duo looks on rejected and tired.  
  
Back at the camp Heero hands the reigns of Shinigami back to Duo saying,  
  
"You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you?" before walking back into his tent. Duo walks away disappointed. Passing the pole in the middle of the square she looks up determent. She takes the weights, ties them round her wrist and tries to climb the pole again. Duo ties the weights together behind the pole and uses the cloth to help her shimmy up the pole, sliding down several times.  
  
As the sun begins to rise the recruits come out of their tents, seeing Duo climb the pole they begin to cheer her on. She reaches the top just as Heero comes out of his tent, the arrow he shot up onto the pole comes down to his feet. He looks up and sees Duo sitting on top of the pole with a smile. He smiles back knowingly.  
  
//(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon//  
  
Time progresses as do the soldiers:  
  
When practising with their bows and arrows all the troops hit all targets with their arrows correctly.  
  
When they climb up the mountain again Duo races in front of Heero and the recruits this time with the pole and weights on her shoulders. Heero smiling at her antics.  
  
The next time Duo and Heero fight, Duo kicks Heero in the face with a round house. While Heero looks pleased at her work.  
  
When they have to cross the river again Quatre does acrobatics on the poles as the troops follow, Wufei has no more trouble with running trough the arrows and even catches Duo's staff handing it to her with a smile.  
  
Duo catches fish without trouble, when Trowa has no more troubles breaking the block of stone with his head. As for the rest of the troops they all hit bulls eye with their cannons from now on. And at the end of the training they all move in sink with each other when practising with their staffs, jumping in the air with a loud  
  
"Hya"  
  
//(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon//  
  
The Troops are ready for war.  
  
********************************************  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
Review please pretty please 


	7. Interlude

Interlude:  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Lord Treize is sitting on top of a tree, looking over China, while he cuts off the very top with his sword. His falcon swoops buy and drops a doll. Lord Treize takes the doll, sniffs it, looks surprised at what he smells, and drops down to the ground.  
  
"What do you see?" demands Lord Treize tossing the doll to big bulky Hun,  
  
"Black pine, from the high mountains." Says the Hun feeling the doll before handing it to the bald Hun who picks a white hair from the doll as he passes it to the long haired Hun standing next to him,  
  
"White horse hair. Imperial stallions." Says the Bald Hun, before turning to the long haired Hun, who sniffs the doll,  
  
"Sulfur, from cannons." He says nodding towards Lord Treize,  
  
"This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao Pass, where the Imperial Army's waiting for us." Said Lord Treize in a loud voice,  
  
"We can avoid them easily." Added his archer coming closer,  
  
"No, the quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." Says Lord Treize with a smile and shaking his head. He climbs on his horse and motions his troops forward.  
  
*****************************  
  
Oh no, what is Lord Treize going to do now?  
  
Review please pretty please 


	8. A Girl Worth Fighting For !

Chapter 5: A Girl Worth Fighting For  
  
At The Lake:  
  
"Hey, oh, ah, no, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" protested Shenlong  
  
"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Answered Duo from behind the reeds,  
  
"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks, picky, picky, picky. Well myself I kinda like that corn chip's smell." Muttered Shenlong holding a towel and covering his eyes with his ears,  
  
"Ahhhhhhh." Sighed Duo in bliss after running by Shenlong and jumping into the lake splashing water on him,  
  
"Okay, all right, all right, that's enough. Now, c'mon, get out before you get all pruny and stuff" said Shenlong holding out a towel towards Duo keeping his eyes covered.  
  
"Shenlong, if you're so worried, go stand watch." Said Duo rubbing her arms contently,  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stand watch Shenlong while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Humph, hygiene." Muttered Shenlong walking in a womanly fashion speaking in woman's voice, going back to normal at the end,  
  
"Chirp, Chirp." Chirped Cri-Kee alarmed, tugging on Shenlong's whiskers and pointing in the opposite direction of the lake,  
  
"Me first! Me first! Me First!" yelled Wufei while he, Trowa and Quatre run by Shenlong smacking him in the face with several colored boxers,  
  
"Ah. We're doomed! There a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" gasped Shenlong while Wufei and Trowa jump into the water. Quatre dips in his toe to check temperature then runs back and jumps in causing a large wave. Wufei and Trowa ride the wave towards Duo, who sees them and hides her face behind a lily pad.  
  
"Hey, Solo" called Trowa, while Duo peeks over the lily pad and spreads it on the water covering her chest.  
  
"Oh hi guys, I didn't know you were *here*." Spoke Duo nervously and unnaturally in a manly voice, while Wufei, Trowa and Quatre share a 'this boy is strange' look,  
  
"I was just washing, so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye, bye." Babbled Duo and hides behind a rock keeping her front facing the rock.  
  
"Come back here." Said Trowa from behind Duo,  
  
"I know we were jerks to you before so lets start over. Hi, I'm Trowa!" and extended his hand to shake hands with Duo, who covers her chest with her left arm, turns and shakes his hand with an outstretched right arm, smiling,  
  
"Heh, heh." Said Duo nervously turning and wading away from Trowa and running into Quatre,  
  
"And I'm Quatre" said Quatre introducing himself and taking a lily pad off his head,  
  
"Hello Quatre." Answered Duo waving slightly and smiling, looking up she sees Wufei standing on top of a rock looking down at the others. Duo quickly looks down into the water and hides her eyes with her free hand.  
  
"And I am Wufei, king of the rock. And there's nothin' you girls can do about it." Wufei yelled, his hands on his hips,  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I think Solo and I could take you." Said Trowa taking a fighting stance and elbowing Duo in the ribs,  
  
"I really don't want to take him anywhere." Answered Duo slowly wading away,  
  
"Solo, we have to fight! SOLO! " protested Trowa following Duo,  
  
"No we don't. We could just close our eyes and swim around." Muttered Duo unnaturally,  
  
" C'mon don't be such a g--Ouch! Something bit me." Yelled Trowa suddenly, while Shenlong pops out of the water between Duo and Trowa,  
  
"What a nasty flavor." Shenlong said spitting now and then,  
  
"Snake!" yelled Trowa with fear and gusto,  
  
"Snake, snake!" screamed Quatre while all three of them climb up the rock and on each other, while Duo whistles for Shinigami and wades back to shore. Shinigami comes close enough and Duo hides behind Shinigami as she wraps a towel around her body. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre have calmed down but haven't left the rock yet,  
  
"Some king of the rock!" muttered Trowa while Wufei pushes him off the rock and into the water.  
  
"Boy, that was close" said Duo relieved,  
  
"No, that was vile! You owe me big!" yelled Shenlong brushing his teeth several times,  
  
" I never want to see a naked man again." Said Duo Loudly, just before the rest of the troops run by naked and jump into the lake. Duo looks down and sighs.  
  
" Hey, don't look at me. I ain't biting any more butts." Said Shenlong pointing at himself, while Duo starts getting dressed.  
  
***********************************  
  
Meanwhile In Quinze's Tent:  
  
"You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They would not last a minute against the Huns." Said Quinze superiorly,  
  
"They completed their training." Answered Heero strongly,  
  
"Those *boys* are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be Captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle." Said Quinze crossly,  
  
Duo, Shenlong and Cri-Kee just passed the tent as Quinze said that and pause to listen,  
  
"Oh no you don't. I've worked to hard to get Duo to this war. This guy's messing with my plan." Whispered Shenlong in Cri-Kee's ear (AN: Do crickets even have ears?)  
  
"We're not finished." Yelled Heero madly grabbing onto the front of Quinze's clip board,  
  
"Be careful, Captain. The General may be your father, but I am the Emperor's council. And, oh, by the way, huh, I got that job on my own." Answered Quinze pulling the board away and opening the entrance to the tent for Heero,  
  
"You're dismissed." Heero storms out of the tent and starts to walk by Duo, seeing but ignoring her,  
  
"Hey, I'll hold him and you punch, heh, heh.. --" began Duo nervously wanting to comfort Heero but he walks by without re-acting,  
  
"-- Or not. For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain." calling Duo out to Heero, who pauses to glance back, then continues forward.  
  
"I saw that!" said Shenlong looking at Duo's fixed gaze on Heero,  
  
"What?" asked Duo innocently,  
  
"You like him don't you?" teased Shenlong,  
  
"No, I-" began Duo but got interrupted,  
  
"Yeah right, Yeah sure. Look ---" yelled Shenlong pointing to Duo's tent,  
  
"-- go to your tent" and watches Duo walk away with a fond look in Heero's direction. Then bends over to talk to Cri-Kee,  
  
"I think it's time we took this war into our own hands" he said rubbing his hands together, both he and Cri-Kee wait outside Quinze's Tent waiting. Quinze emerges some time later carrying a scrub brush, wrapped in a towel and with big showering slippers on his feet. He whistles as he walks off. Seeing he left Shenlong and Cri-Kee enter his tent. Shenlong orders Cri-kee to type up a letter while Cri-Kee uses his legs to write it up. When he finishes he gives it to Shenlong who reads it.  
  
"Okay, okay, let me see what you've got. From General Li; Dear son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass and it would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up. That's great except you forgot, 'and since we're all out of potpourri, maybe you wouldn't mind bringing up some.'" Said Shenlong sarcastically while Cri-Kee nods enthusiastically,  
  
"Hellooooo, this is the army! Make it sound more urgent, please! You know what I'm talkin' about?" he yelled at Cri-Kee who starts writing the note again, with Shenlong reading over his back,  
  
"That's better, much better. Okay, Let's go." Yelled Shenlong taking the note and leaving the tent and searching for Shinigami. Having finding him drinking water from the trough. They climb on his back,  
  
"Shini - baby, hey, we need a ride." He demanded while Shinigami squirts him off his back with water from his mouth.  
  
*******************************  
  
Back Outside:  
  
Quinze walks back out of the lake wrapped in a towel, while the troops laugh at him,  
  
"Insubordinate ruffians." Muttered Quinze to himself before calling to the troops,  
  
"You men owe me a new pair of slippers. And I do not squeal like a girl." He said crossly turning around seeing a panda bear chomping down on one of the slippers he was holding before squealing like a girl,  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
"Urgent news from the general!" says the soldier sitting on the panda, but is in fact Shenlong sitting behind a dummy of a soldier using sticks to gesticulate with the dummy's arms to push the note towards Quinze while Cri- Kee works the mouth, Quinze bends down to look over the panda,  
  
"What's the matter, you've never seen a 'black and white' before?" demanded 'The Soldier'  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Quinze  
  
"Excuse me! I think the question is: who are you? We're in a war man! There's no time for stupid questions. I should have your hat for that ---" yelled 'The Soldier' while the panda starts walking forward,  
  
"-- snatch it right off of your head" 'The Soldier' continued swiping with an arm at Quinze's hat. Then Shenlong turns the upper half of the dummy around after the panda passes Quinze.  
  
"But I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you." Continued Shenlong while Quinze begins reading the message and the panda walks up a tree taking Shenlong and Cri-Kee with him and out of sight. Quinze turns around to see the panda gone then runs into Heero's tent.  
  
"Captain. Urgent news from the General. We're needed at the front." Yelled Quinze waving the message in a panic while Heero reads it, Shenlong and Cri-Kee follow the conversation from the tree.  
  
"Pack your bags Cri-Kee, we're movin' out." Said Shenlong high five-ing (AN: Is this a word?) Cri-Kee.  
  
***********************************  
  
The troops have been walking for days in the blistering sun and the troops begin to complain and mutter to each other.  
  
"For a long time we've been marching off to battle."  
  
" In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle." says Wufei when they pass a couple of cows,  
  
"Moo" agreed the cow,  
  
"Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore." mutter the soldiers favoring their feet. While Trowa suddenly gets an idea and starts singing to distract them. Catching up with Quatre and Wufei he sings:  
  
"Hey, think of instead, A girl worth fighting for." while the others nod looking up dreamingly,  
  
"Huh?" said Duo shocked at the suggestion,  
  
"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for." sang Trowa grabbing Duo and drawing her close while pulling out a centrefold, while Duo runs away after seeing the centrefold, while Trowa dreams about kissing a nice skinny and pale woman with big shining eyes,  
  
//I want her paler than the moon  
with eyes that  
shine like stars//  
  
//My girl will marvel at my strength,  
adore my battle scars//  
  
Added Wufei deciding to sing along and dreams about lifting and lowering a woman over his head. Then opening his chest to show a gaping wound that the woman he dreams about simply adores.  
  
//I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken...//  
  
Sang Quatre dreaming of sitting with a woman at a table filled with a large bowl of rice with pieces of cow, pig and chicken. Liking his lips and fingers just thinking about it, while everyone else agrees,  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
//Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer//  
  
Sang Wufei; looking at Duo; whose leading Shinigami by the reign who is pulling a card full of cannons along; while the troops cross a the river with their swords over their heads. Duo looks disgusted at the idea and hurries forward. Looking behind her she sees Trowa immerge from the river with his armor full of water making him look quite muscular. Duo sniggers as the water leaks out making Trowa look like his normal self.  
  
//And I'll bet the ladies love  
a man in armor //  
  
Then the troops pass a rice field were the local girl are working in. Shenlong whistles to the ladies from his hiding place in the carriage. Cri- Kee looks shocked at his antics. The ladies look up and giggle at Duo who hides her face in shame.  
  
//You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!//  
  
Then Duo quickly walks away from Wufei only to bump into Quatre, who was listening to Wufei sing,  
  
//My girl will think I have no faults//  
  
//That I'm a major find//  
  
Added Quatre wile Duo is caught between Wufei, Trowa and Quatre who all look up dreamily waiting for her ideal woman. Forcing herself to say something she sings:  
  
//Uh, How about a girl who's got a brain,  
Who always speaks her mind? //  
  
Offered Duo while at first they looked impresses but then end up looking disdainfully, disappointed and disgusted. Yelling a loud:  
  
"Nah!"  
  
//My manly ways and turns of phrase are sure to thrill her.//  
  
Sings Trowa grabbing Duo's shoulder and leaning on her, she takes his hand off and shakes her head disapprovingly while Trowa leans against the carriage of cannons rubbing his nails against his armor while Wufei whispers in Duo's ear and hitting Shinigami's rear so that the carriage runs out from under Trowa who looks upset after falling in the mud.  
  
//He thinks he's such a lady-killer!//  
  
Then Quinze, whose sitting on his horse decides to sing along, pulling on a warm sweater,  
  
//I've a girl back home who's unlike any other.//  
  
//Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!//  
  
Offered Wufei pulling Duo aside making her and the troops laugh while Quinze turns away with a huff. All the troop line up locking arms across each others shoulders with Duo in the middle much to her discontent.  
  
//But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!  
Wish that I had//  
  
The troops sang with Trowa in the lead while Duo breaks away and walks in the opposite direction of the army. Seeing what she's doing; Trowa, Wufei and Quatre whistle holding snowballs ready to pelt her when she turns around. But stop when they reach their destination in shock.  
  
//A girl worth fighting for!  
A girl worth fighting--//  
  
**************************  
  
The troops stand in front of the ruins of a burned out village. They starts walking through the singed gate and look around at the few planks that remain from the buildings.  
  
"Search for survivors." Ordered Heero dismounting his horse,  
  
Duo walks around the burned-out village, feeling sad at the sight. Bending down she finds the doll , that Lord Treize was holding, and looks up sorrowfully. Heero comes to her side, laying a hand on her shoulder to console her,  
  
"I don't understand. My father should have been here." Questioned Heero himself and turns around when Quinze yells at him from the top of a hill overlooking a valley.  
  
"Captain!" and points down to the valley where the remains of General Odin's army can be seen. Flags poking up out of the snow, armor lying face down, broken cannon carts. Duo, Wufei and Trowa look on in horror as they look into the valley. Quatre walks up from the valley carrying a helmet handing it to Heero.  
  
"...the General." Said Quatre sadly looking down at the snow, while Heero takes the helmet and walks to the edge of the hill. He draws his sword and stabs it into the snow upright. He kneels down and places the helmet on top of the sword. Duo approaches him from behind offering support.  
  
"I'm sorry." Offers Duo softly,  
  
Heero gets up, turns around and puts his hand on Duo's shoulder as he walks by, silently thanking her. Heero walks to the centre of his sad looking troops. He grabs his horse by the saddle, takes one quick look of grief then mounts his horse.  
  
"The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Shao Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!" ordered Heero loudly, knowing they can't do anything more then that. Duo looks at the sword, takes out the doll she found and places the doll at the base of the sword. She turns around and joins the rest of the troops marching on, leading Shinigami again.  
  
Suddenly a cannon blast shoots out of the cart and explodes in the air. The troops look surprised. Duo glances back with a scowl into the hole in the canopy of the cart to see Shenlong with a sorrowful face. Shenlong points at Cri-Kee blaming him. Heero charges up to Duo on his horse, Quinze right behind him.  
  
"What happened?!" demanded Heero angrily,  
  
"Uhhh-" stumbled Duo searching for an excuse,  
  
"You just gave away our position. Now we're-" stopped Heero, with a yell, when an arrow hits Heero in the shoulder as he falls to the ground. Heero quickly pulls out the yelling at his troops,  
  
"Get out of range!!"  
  
The troops hurriedly run away as the arrows start falling all around them. Duo pulls Shinigami by the reins to hurry him up. But a Fire arrow Hits the cart with the cannons attached to Shinigami. The cart suddenly begins to blaze with fire.  
  
"Save the cannons!" screamed Heero after seeing the fire,  
  
The troops form a human chain and start taking the cannons out of the burning cart one by one while Duo steadies Shinigami to keep him from bolting. Quatre grabs many and hauls them on his own. The troops grab as many cannons as they safely can while Duo cuts Shinigami free from the cart. She quickly mounts Shinigami and charges away from the fire. The cart explodes sending Duo flying off Shinigami losing her helmet and sword in the process, landing near her. Shenlong and Cri-Kee, who were sent flying by the blast, scream and land near Duo.  
  
"Oh sure, save the horse." Said Shenlong sarcastically.  
  
Duo quickly grabs Shenlong with her right hand and grabs the sword with her left and runs to the troops position. Cri-Kee and Shinigami follow. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and other recruits begin to set up the cannons against the rocks dodging a set of arrows that fall around them in the mean time.  
  
"Fire!" screamed Heero pointing his word in the right direction,  
  
They launch a volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. As the cannon fire explodes, Lord Treize's army begins to hide, while Heero ordered another round of fire,  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Duo, Trowa and Quatre launch a second volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. Then suddenly no more arrows come from the mountain position.  
  
"Hold the last cannon." Orders Heero, while Wufei who was ready to light his cannon, pauses. They look up to see Lord Treize and his troops appear at the top of the mountain.  
  
"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor." Yells Heero loudly while Lord Treize raises his sword high above his head and charges down the mountain at Heero's position. His falcon flies off his shoulder at Lord Treize's war cry while The Hun army follows.  
  
"Wufei, aim the cannon at Lord Treize" orders Heero, while the line of Heero's troops with Duo at the end draw their swords. Duo looks down at her sword and sees the reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. Getting an idea, she rushes forwards pushes Wufei out of the way and grabs the last cannon, running towards the Hun army.  
  
"Hey." Yelled Wufei not liking the idea of being pushed aside.  
  
" Solo, come back. Solo!" screamed Heero after Duo while Duo charges forward towards the oncoming horde of the Hun army being led by Lord Treize and his falcon. Shenlong, who was hiding in Duo's armor, looks over at the oncoming horde with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Stop!" yells Heero starting to run after her waving his arms, then Duo stops and plants the cannon and aims it for the cliff with the snow overhang. Looking up she sees Lord Treize riding closer to their position.  
  
"All right, you might want to light that right about now. Quickly! Quickly!" yells Shenlong in a panic, while Duo takes out the flint and tries to light the fuse. Lord Treize's falcon swoops by knocking Duo down scattering the flint rock. Looking on, Wufei yells at Quatre and Trowa;  
  
"C'mon, we've gotta help." while they charge towards Duo's position with their swords drawn, Duo in the mean time searches for the flint in the snow in vain. Not finding it she sees Shenlong, grabs him and stretches him causing him to light the fuse. Letting go, Shenlong lands on the cannon who fires off just above the charging Lord Treize,  
  
"You missed him! How could you miss? He was three feet in front of you!" screamed Shenlong tailing off as he rides the cannon toward the snow embankment. The cannon lodges in the snow and explodes causing the beginning of a large avalanche. Duo looks up with an evil grin on her face and Lord Treize watches in horror as many of his troops begin to get swallowed up by the snow. After recollecting himself, Lord Treize turns and focuses in on Duo with a loud:  
  
"Yrrrrrrraah."  
  
Lords Treize swipes at Duo with his sword hitting her in the right side. Duo falls back grabbing her right side. Then Lord Treize's horse, Talgeese, stumbles. Duo uses this break to bolt away from the avalanche. Lord Treize gains his composure and starts to gallop away from the avalanche on his horse. Heero looks with shock as he sees the avalanche coming toward him. Duo quickly grabs Heero as she passes by him, turning him around and helping him run away from the avalanche.  
  
Wufei, Trowa and Quatre come running towards the oncoming avalanche with a loud battle cry,  
  
"Yeeahhhhhh!" but they stop when they notice the oncoming avalanche. They turn around and run back to where they came from screaming the whole time,  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaa!" then Shinigami jumps away from the troops position and starts to run towards Duo passing Trowa, Wufei and Quatre, while the avalanche swallows up Lord Treize and his horse. Shinigami arrives at Duo's position just ahead of the avalanche. Duo quickly jumps onto Shinigami and reaches for Heero. She grabs his hand, then the avalanche rushes forth breaking their grip, turning Shinigami around facing the oncoming avalanche of snow.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are standing behind a rock, looking in and see the snow approaching and run to a larger shelter where the rest of Heero's army is positioned just as the avalanche reaches their position. Shenlong in the mean time is riding down the snow on a shield searching for Duo.  
  
"Duo! Duo!" calls Shenlong seeing hair sticking up from the snow, "Duo"? and picks up the Hun by the hair who growls,  
  
"Arrrrr."  
  
"Nope. Duo!" yells Shenlong with wide eyes pushing the Hun soldier back under the snow and picking up Cri-Kee out of the snow with his antenna's,  
  
"Man, you are one lucky bug." Duo in the meantime is riding Shinigami above the snow into the teeth of the avalanche. Duo and Shinigami are swept under by the snow and re-emerge quickly. She looks back and sees Heero laying passed out riding the wave of snow.  
  
"Heero! Heero!" yells Duo loudly turning around and rides to Heero's position. She picks him up and places him on Shinigami. She turns her horse around again to be riding upstream. While Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stand on each others shoulders trying to find them,  
  
"Do you see them?" asked Quatre to Wufei who was standing on top,  
  
"Yes!-" yells Wufei ecstatically and shoots an arrow with a rope attached,  
  
" --- Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe-" yells Wufei stopping as he grasps air as the rope completely passed through his hands.  
  
"-- ty." He finished in shock while Duo sees Shenlong and Cri-Kee riding up to her on a shield, speaking loudly above the noise of the avalanche,  
  
"Hey Duo, I found a lucky cricket." While he jumps on Shinigami's rear,  
  
"We need help!" yells Duo while Wufei's arrow lands near by and she picks it up and starts to tie the rope to her horse.  
  
"Ooo, nice, very nice, you can sit by me." Says Shenlong to Cri-kee placing him next to him and then sees that they're about to fall over the cliff. He and Cri-Kee look frightened at Duo.  
  
"Ahhhhh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I know we're gonna die! No way we can survive this! Death is coming!" he yells while Duo knocks the arrow and shoots it toward Wufei who is crying,  
  
"I let them slip through my fingers -" then Duo's arrow lands in his hands. He grabs on and is pulled toward the cliff, Trowa and Quatre grab onto Wufei and hold him steady near the cliff edge with the rope taught over the cliff.  
  
"Pull" Wufei screams, while all the other soldiers start pulling backward hauling Duo, Heero, Shinigami, Shenlong and Cri-Kee to safety.  
  
"I knew we could to it. You da man. --" Says Shenlong happily while Duo looks pleased,  
  
"Well sorta. -" he finished while Duo grimaces and the soldiers help them up to the cliff.  
  
"Step back guys, give 'em some air." Says Trowa pulling everyone backwards,  
  
"Solo, you are the craziest man I've ever met. And for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust." States Heero catching his breath while Duo smiles big.  
  
"Let's hear it for Solo! The bravest of us all." Screams Trowa jumping in the air,  
  
"You're king of the mountain!" yells Wufei lifting his arms high,  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" laughs Quatre jumping up and down, while Duo begins to stand up,  
  
"Ahhh" yells Duo falling back down and clutching her right side,  
  
"Solo, what's wrong?" asks Heero worriedly while Duo removes her hand slightly to show the blood on her hand and seeping through the armour.  
  
"He's wounded, get help!" says Heero loudly, then talks soflty to Duo who sees everything fade as she loses consciousness. The last she hears is Heero:  
  
"Solo, hold on. Hold on."  
  
************************************  
  
Some time later:  
  
Duo is being taken care of by the Medic in the quickly set up medic tent. Heero stands by the entrance, awaiting news, while Wufei, Trowa and Quatre are feeling concerned. Trowa drums his fingers on his knees, nervously when the medic comes out from the tent and whispers to Heero. Heero looks astonished and goes into the tent, while the others wait worried.  
  
Duo is lying down, when Heero enters. She opens her eyes, to see Heero standing there and smiles at the sight of him. She sits up allowing the blanket to fall to her waist revealing her form fitting bandages on her chest. She sees Heero's surprised look and realizes her feminine form is noticeable.  
  
"Huh, I can explain." Gasped Duo as she covers up, when Quinze enters the tent and Heero leaves,  
  
"Huh? So it's true."  
  
"Heero!" calls Duo after Heero as he steps out of the tent, then Quinze hauls out Duo by the arm, while Duo uses her other hand to hold the blanket to her chest.  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with you -" yells Quinze taking off Duo's hair tie and throws her to the ground in the freezing snow,  
  
"-- A woman." He finished while the rest of the troops gasps in shock,  
  
"Treacherous snake." Sneered Quinze,  
  
"My name is Duo. I did it to save my father." Pleaded Duo, to Heero; kneeling on the ground, hunched over.  
  
"High treason!" continued Quinze as if she hasn't spoken,  
  
"I didn't mean for it to go this far." Begged Duo  
  
"Ultimate dishonor." Yelled Quinze getting in Duo's face and speaking to her while she winces at his words,  
  
"It was the only way. Please believe me." Spoke Duo to Heero again,  
  
"Hmph, Captain?" asked Quinze to Heero who walks over to Shinigami and takes the sword out of the scabbard attached to the horse. Shinigami rears back in fear wanting to help Duo,  
  
"Restrain him." Ordered Quinze to a nearby soldier who takes his reigns, while Heero walks toward Duo sword in his hand. Trowa, Wufei and Quatre rush towards Duo yelling,  
  
"Noooooo!" but Quinze puts out his hand to stop them from proceeding further,  
  
"You know the law." He says, while Heero stands over Duo, who looks at Heero pleadingly before bowing her head in anticipation. Heero lifts the sword high above his head and throws it down in front of Duo who snaps her head up,  
  
"A life for a life. My debt is repaid.-" he tells her and then turns, walking towards the Imperial City,  
  
"Move out!" he orders his troops,  
  
"But you can't just..." questioned Quinze coming up to Heero's face,  
  
"I said, 'Move out!' " said Heero getting in Quinze's face.  
  
The Troops follow looking back sadly at a half naked, abandoned Duo sitting in the snow with her head down in shame.  
  
*******************************  
  
What will happen to Duo now?  
  
Thank you Mako-Chan, Shino Ryo and Rae for reviewing!  
  
Review please pretty please!  
  
You can find pictures of Shenlong (AN: Mushu in Mulan) and Cri-Kee at my group: 


	9. Reflections

Chapter 6: Reflections  
  
//Look at me,  
  
You may think you see who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Everyday its as if I play a part  
  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart//  
  
Duo is sitting, and shivering in the snow at the same place Heero and his troops abandoned her. Shinigami takes his blanket and wraps it around Duo with his mouth and sits behind her for warmth. Cri-Kee tries lights a fire with twigs but hen he doesn't get warm, he moves under the blanket wrapped around Duo. Shenlong approached Duo carrying a stick and a disappointed air over himself.  
  
//Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
  
when will my reflection show who I am inside//  
  
"I was this close, this close to impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, an entourage. Man, all my fine work, ffft ----" . and picks up a dumpling with his stick, slumps down in front of the fire Cri-Kee made and begins to cook the dumpling over the fire, glancing up he said:  
  
"--- Hi."  
  
"I should never have left home." Answered Duo with a look of sadness,  
  
//I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart  
  
and what I believe in  
  
but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart  
  
and be loved for who I am//  
  
"Eh, come on, you wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing all your friends. You know, you just gotta, you gotta learn to let these things go." offered Shenlong looking as if he's about to cry.  
  
"Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right. So when I looked in the mirror ---" began Duo picking up her helmet and looking at her reflection,  
  
" --- I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing." and throws the helmet down while a tear runs down her cheek.  
  
//Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
  
why is my reflection someone I don't know  
  
must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
  
when will my reflection show who I am inside//  
  
"Well that's because this just needs a little spit, that's all. Let me shine this up for ya ---"offered Shenlong picking up the helmet and spitting on it, then wipes the spit to clean the helmet and holding it back to Duo,  
  
" --- I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty.---" seeing Duo is not cheered up by his actions, he sits back down with a look of sorrow on his face,  
  
//There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
that burns with a need to know the reason why  
  
why must we all conceal what we think  
  
how we feel  
  
must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide//  
  
"--- The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me, they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." He confessed making Duo smile a little.  
  
"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp. Bawl, Bawl." Added Cri-Kee jumping on top of the helmet beginning to bawl,  
  
"What!? What do you mean you're not lucky? You lied to me? ---" yelled Shenlong while Cri-Kee nods, then turns to Shinigami.  
  
"--- And what are you? A sheep?"  
  
"I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home." Said Duo sadly getting up,  
  
"Yeah, this ain't gonna be pretty. But, don't you worry, 'kay? Things'll work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish. ---" Said Shenlong hugging Duo, who smiles in thanks  
  
"--- I promise."  
  
//I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside//  
  
A little further away of Duo's Position:  
  
Lord Treize's falcon flies over the avalanche site. While Lord Treize's hand suddenly pops out of the snow. He gets up from under the snow and glances around. Then he screams in frustration:  
  
"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhh!"  
  
Hearing their leader scream, 2 Bald Huns, 1 long haired Hun, 1 bulky Hun and their archer, pop out of the snow and join him. Looking over the cliff, they set off towards the Imperial City.  
  
Duo who heard the scream, and went to investigate, saw everything and gasps realising what still could happen, turning she runs back, grabs her sword, mounts Shinigami, and heads out following the Huns to the Imperial City.  
  
"Home is that way!" said Shenlong pointing to the opposite direction Duo is heading,  
  
"I have to do something." Offered Duo quickly,  
  
"Did you see those Huns!? They popped out of the snow, like daisies!" yelled Shenlong horrified,  
  
"Are we in this together or not?" she asked raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Chirp, Chirp." Added Cri-Kee emphatically,  
  
"Well, let's go kick some Huny buns! ---" then jumps onto Shinigami and utters fighting words as they ride off to the Imperial City,  
  
"--- Wu Hu Ha Ga, Wu Hu Ha Ga  
  
******************************  
  
Meanwhile In The Imperial City:  
  
Heero and his troops are being received as Hero's and the people present throw a victory parade their honor. It is really beautiful: fireworks go off, kites are flying, drummers march by, followed by the flutist who are followed by the acrobats. The Parade Leader slowly in the lead while Heero and his men sadly follow, with lion dancers in their wake.  
  
"Make way for the heroes of China." Yelled the parade leader loudly followed by Heero leading the men on horseback, all have sorrowful looks on their faces. Duo rides up through the crowd and stops. She looks around and sees Heero in the parade and calls out:  
  
"Heero!" before riding next to him,  
  
"Duo?" questioned Heero surprised,  
  
" The Huns are alive, they're in the city." Informed Duo,  
  
" You don't belong here Duo, go home." Scowled Heero,  
  
"Heero, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me." Pleaded Duo with a scowl riding Shinigami to the other side of Heero,  
  
"Why should I?" yelled Heero angrily,  
  
"Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Solo. Why is Duo any different?" asked Duo riding ahead to block Heero's horse who turns and rides around Duo, ignoring her, going forward, Duo turns her head to Trowa, Wufei and Quatre and yells:  
  
"Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Hya." Before riding off and stops near the entrance to the palace, she dismounts Shinigami and runs into the palace yard,  
  
"Now where are you going?" yelled Shenlong behind her,  
  
"To find someone who will believe me." Said Duo calling over her shoulder and running into the palace yard.  
  
******************************  
  
The parade procession stops in front of Emperor Howard on the steps of the palace. Quinze is standing next to Heero and gives him Lord Treize's sword. The Lion dancers stop behind Heero when a palace man strikes a large gong and the people fall silent.  
  
"My children, heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom. China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors." Yelled Emperor Howard while the crowd cheers.  
  
***********************  
  
Duo in the meantime made it to the fringe of the crowd and approaches a man, laying her hand on his shoulder to get his attention,  
  
"Sir, the Emperor's in danger!" began Duo but the man rips his shoulder away from Duo's touch and moves away,  
  
"But the Huns are here! Said Duo agitated, walking up to another man,  
  
"Please, you have to help me." But he too turns away from Duo who turns to Shenlong who is standing near her in the yard,  
  
"No one will listen!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked Shenlong looking bored,  
  
"Shenlong!" yelled Duo irritatedly,  
  
"Hey, you're a girl again, remember?" explained Shenlong.  
  
*************************  
  
Standing before Emperor Howard, Heero bows and offers him a sword,  
  
"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Lord Treize."  
  
"I know what this means to you, Captain Yuy. Your father would have been very proud." Consoled the Emperor while Lord Treize's falcon swoops down and takes the sword as Heero is giving it to the Emperor. The falcon rises above the roof and drops the sword to Lord Treize who was sitting next to the gargoyles in the shadows blending in. He rises out of the shadows to catch the sword so that all the people can see his face. The masses of people gasp at the sight of Lord Treize.  
  
Heero begins to draw his sword as all of Lord Treize's men jump out from behind the dragon knocking down Heero and grab the Emperor knocking off his hat. The two bald Huns carry the Emperor into the Palace, while the Long-Haired Hun and the bulky Hun close the palace doors as their archer knocks his arrow retreating into the Palace to threaten would be rescue attempts.  
  
"No." yelled Heero getting up and running toward the closing doors,  
  
"C'mon." waved Wufei beckoning to the other soldiers, Heero reaches the palace doors just as they close with all the Huns inside. They can hear Lord Treize laugh evilly,  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." When Heero and his soldiers pick up a big stone statue and use it as a battering ram but they are unsuccessful at opening the door. Duo, who just arrived, sees what's going on and arrives at the steps.  
  
"They'll never reach the Emperor in time.---" Duo mutters to herself looking up at the columns and runs near to the Heero and his soldiers. She whistles loudly catching the soldiers' attentions.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got an idea." And Trowa, Wufei and Quatre run after her when she disappears around the palace to the right towards the columns. Heero looks on thinking.  
  
//(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon//  
  
Just around the corner Duo orders Wufei, Trowa and Quatre to take off their armor and dress as women. Once the transformation is complete, they take out their sashes and prepare to shimmy up the columns. Suddenly Heero arrives and taps Duo on the shoulder. He takes off his cape and wraps it around the column to signify that he's coming along. Giving him a big smile they shimmy up the poles together.  
  
************************  
  
In the mean time both of the bald Huns arrive with the Emperor and a high balcony within the palace, while Lord Treize drops down from the roof.  
  
" Boo.---" and steps into the balcony next to Emperor Howard before ordering his men,  
  
"--- Guard the door ---" and they walk off down the stairs that lead to the balcony, while Lord Treize paced around the Emperor,  
  
"--- Your walls and armies have fallen, and now it's your turn. Bow to me."  
  
In the mean both of the bald Huns arrive to the entrance of the stairwell joining the other Huns while Duo and company are around the corner.  
  
"Okay, any questions?" whispered Duo after explaining her plan,  
  
"Does this dress make me look fat? ---" asked Wufei and Duo slaps him,  
  
" --- Ow." Then Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei walk out smiling, giggling and trying to act lady-like including holding fans and waving them. Hearing something the Huns lift their heads,  
  
"Who's there?" asked their archer, while the others pull their swords,  
  
"Concubines. --- " Said The first bald Hun, putting down the second bald Huns sword,  
  
" --- Ugly concubines." While Trowa waved daintily, speaking to Wufei,  
  
"Oh he's so cute."  
  
The second bald Hun smiles and waves back, while the other one elbows him. Suddenly a bitten apple falls out from beneath Trowa's dress. He pulls the dress out and turns so as not to expose the loss of figure.  
  
"Aww." Muttered Heero from around the corner putting his head down into his hand, Lord Treize's Falcon sees Heero and starts to squawk. Shenlong, from above, singes off all his feathers with his fire breathing. Talking to a giggling Cri-Kee beside him, while the falcon is too stunned to do anything,  
  
"Now that's what I call Mongolian Barbeque."  
  
The second bald man picks up the apple and offers it back to Trowa when he, Wufei and Quatre. pull out the fruit they were using to simulate a woman's chest. Quatre takes his watermelons and smashes them on the heads of the two bald Huns. He then smashes their two heads together and they fall to the ground. Trowa pushes the apple into Long-Haired Hun mouth and kicks him in the stomach causing him to stoop over on the ground. Trowa uses his head to crack the man's back. The bulky Hun lunges his fist at Wufei and misses and again misses with the other fist. Wufei grabs the outstretched arm and flips him over onto his head, while Duo kicks away the archers bow and knocked arrow then avoids his strike by turning her back to the archer. She follows with a left elbow to the stomach followed by a left upper cut knocking the archer to the ground. She sits on his back and uses the bow to pull his head back.  
  
" Heero GO!" she calls loudly while Heero runs out from behind the corner, charges through the door and runs up the stairs to the balcony to Lord Treize and Emperor Howard.  
  
"I tire of your arrogance old man. Bow to me!" yelled Lord Treize and putting his sword at the emperor's throat.  
  
"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Said Emperor Howard proudly and wisely,  
  
"Then you will kneel in pieces." Yelled Lord Treize drawing back his sword to strike the Emperor, but Heero runs up in time to block the striking blow of Lord Treize with his sword. Heero swipes with his sword, then Lord Treize grabs Heero's arm and throws him towards the edge. Heero quickly grabs onto a column and he flies over the edge and uses the momentum to swing back and kick Lord Treize, who falls to the ground with Heero on top of him. Heero punches Lord Treize who grabs Heero and rolls over forcing Heero to be on his back underneath him. Heero uses his knee to hit Lord Treize from behind as he uses his hand to hit him in the head. Heero forces Lord Treize onto his back and grabs his arm pulling it behind his back. Suddenly Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre enter the balcony from the stairs.  
  
"Quatre, get the Emperor." Yelled Duo quickly seeing an opening,  
  
"Sorry, your Majesty." Apologised Quatre standing in front of the Emperor and bowing, then lifts up the Emperor and runs over to a rope attached to a column in the balcony. Quatre uses his sash as a pulley and rides down the rope to the ground. While Lord Treize watches the Emperor leave in horror,  
  
"No! " then uses his free arm to elbow Heero in the face, gets up and head- butts Heero, who goes limp, and throws him to the ground. Duo watches Heero fall then she looks over the edge at Trowa and Wufei who were now on the ground, while Quatre runs off and out of sight.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Wufei motioning her to follow, but she looks down at Heero with a worried look, when Lord Treize begins to approach Duo and the rope. Duo looks at the approaching Lord Treize and then down to spy his sword. Thinking quickly, Duo grabs Lord Treize's sword and cuts the taught rope. Lord Treize reaches the edge and grabs for the falling rope unsuccessfully as Duo leaves the sword embedded in the column and runs to Heero's position while the crowd cheers.  
  
"No!---" yelled Lord Treize looking down at the crowd and realizes he cannot find the Emperor among the throng of people,  
  
"Yrraaaaahhhh!" then turns and looks back and sees Duo looking concerned, holding up a dazed Heero. Lord Treize pulls out his sword lodged in the column and heads toward them. As Heero sees him approaching, he puts his arm in front of Duo to ask her to leave and takes out his knife while Duo slides away. An enraged Lord Treize comes up to Heero, knocks away his knife, slaps him in the face, and grabs him by the shirt collar getting in his face,  
  
"You, you took away my victory." Suddenly Duo's shoe hits him in the head and bounces back to her feet. Making him turn towards her,  
  
"No! I did!" yelled Duo pulling her hair back to look like she did when she was a soldier,  
  
"The soldier from the mountains." Muttered Lord Treize looking at Duo, he drops Heero and starts going after Duo as she puts on her shoe and runs down the stairs and through the doors to the balcony. She closes the door with the latch falling in place right behind her. She leans against the doors but Lord Treize punches a hole in one door with his fist. Duo quickly runs away from the doors down the corridor when Shenlong catches up riding Lord Treize's falcon like a horse.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Shenlong edging the falcon on,  
  
"Ummmm." Bumbled Duo thinking,  
  
"You don't have a plan?!" he yelled shocked,  
  
"Hey, I'm making this up as I... -" paused Duo looking out a window and spies the firework tower,  
  
"--- go. Shenlong?" she asked pointing at the tower,  
  
"I'm way ahead of you sister. C'mon Cri-Kee." Yelled Shenlong back while he and Cri-Kee jump onto a kite and use the wings to soar over toward the fireworks tower.  
  
Duo keeps looking when Lord Treize breaks through the doors and catches up to her swinging his sword wildly knocking down a support column with every swipe. Duo runs and ducks his every blow then quickly climbs up a column to get out of Lord Treize's reach, who slices the base of the column causing it to fall and break through the outer wall. Duo screams as the beam falls and comes to a stop. Getting up on the beam, she jumps up to catch onto the awning. She looks off to her right and spies Shenlong arriving at the fireworks tower.  
  
"Citizens, I need firepower." Said Shenlong in a deep voice,  
  
"Who are you?" asked the men working there, while Shenlong spreads his wings using the kite and Cri-Kee his own to look like batman,  
  
"You're worst nightmare." He said loudly while they jump off the tower and plunge toward the ground. They could hear the people from the crowd yell loudly at the events taking place,  
  
"On the roof."  
  
"Look!"  
  
Duo, whose standing on the roof, lines up where she is standing with the fireworks tower across the way. Suddenly Lord Treize breaks through the roof, sword drawn, behind Duo surprising her. Duo backs away and searches for something on her person to help her against Lord Treize. The only thing she finds is her fan, she takes it out, and opens it.  
  
"It looks like you're out of ideas." Said Lord Treize not looking impressed before lunging with his sword. Duo dodges to her right and lets the sword go right through the fan. She closes the fan back up on the sword and twists the fan with both hands so that Lord Treize loses his grip. The sword flies toward Duo and she catches it by the handle slipping off the fan with her sword movement.  
  
"Not quite. Ready, Shenlong?" called Duo loudly,  
  
"I am ready, baby.----" yelled Shenlong behind Lord Treize and tied to a large rocket firework, then blows fire onto a stick and hands the stick to Cri-Kee who's standing on the rocket,  
  
"Light me!" and Cri-Kee lights the fuse.  
  
Lord Treize slowly approaches Duo. Using the sword as a lever, Duo lunges at Lord Treize kicking him in the face then sweep kicks him and he falls to the ground. Duo picks the sword back up and stabs it into Lord Treize's cape. Just as the rocket on Shenlong ignites and hurls him toward Lord Treize. Duo lies flat down on the left side of the roof as Lord Treize sees the approaching rocket and tries to run, but the sword has him pinned to the spot. The rocket hits Lord Treize square in the belly propelling him toward the firework tower. Shenlong quickly grabbed onto the sword as he went by letting the rocket do the work. While Cri-Kee hangs on to Shenlong's tail. Duo jumps back up to the crest of the roof and runs away from the fireworks tower grabbing Shenlong and Cri-Kee off the sword.  
  
"Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof." Chanted Duo running of the roof,  
  
The rocket rides Lord Treize into the fireworks tower causing masses of explosions and fireworks to fly everywhere. Duo jumps near the edge of the roof, propelled by the explosion, she grabs onto a lantern that is hanging on a taught rope and starts to slide down. She looks down and releases her grip so that she lands on the back of Heero causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Lord Treize's sword follows and lands on the ground near by.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha.--- laughed Shenlong landing and flying backwards on his butt a couple of times pointing at the fireworks, then catches Cri-Kee, with an antenna on fire, as he falls toward him,  
  
"You are a lucky bug." He told him pinching out the fire on Cri-Kee's antenna, he turns his head to see Quinze walking down the stairs in a tattered outfit and slightly burned,  
  
"That was a deliberate attempt on my life. Where is she? Now she's done it. What a mess.---" and stopped when Heero and his troops push Duo behind them to protect her,  
  
"--- Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting." He ordered Heero,  
  
"She's a hero." Yelled Heero getting in Quinze's face,  
  
"'Tis a woman. She will never be worth anything." Interrupted Quinze looking superior,  
  
"Listen, you pompous-" yelled Heero grabbing him by the shirt collar,  
  
"That is enough!" yelled Emperor Howard walking down the steps,  
  
"Your Majesty, I can explain." Started Heero, but Emperor Howard motions for Heero to stand aside. Heero and his men part giving the Emperor a clear path to Duo who steps forward and bows before the Emperor. Quinze looks on with a sinister look waiting to write down the words of the Emperor.  
  
"I've heard a great deal about you, Duo Maxwell. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, AND... ----" paused the Emperor seeing Duo wince at his words,  
  
" --- you have saved us all." He ended and Duo's head shot up to see the Emperor bow (1) to her, Quinze turns to look at the Emperor, looks shocked for a moment, then immediately falls prostrate before Duo. Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa follow suit. Duo looks up then turns around hardly believing what she sees as the entire Chinese population within the palace grounds fall prostrate on the ground in a wave like pattern, bowing to her. Shinigami bows along with Shenlong and Cri-Kee on his back,  
  
"My little baby's all grown up and savin' China." He sniffled,  
  
"You have a tissue?" he asked Cri-Kee,  
  
"Chi Fu," called the Emperor,  
  
"Your Excellency?" bowed Quinze,  
  
"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council." Emperor Howard ordered,  
  
"A member of your coun... -" began Quinze muttering then realizing what the Emperor has said, stutters,  
  
"What? But there are no council positions open, your Majesty."  
  
"Very well then, you can have his job" said Emperor to Duo pointing out Quinze,  
  
"What?...My..." wobbled Quinze back and fro before fainting,  
  
"With all due respect, your Excellency. I have been away from home long enough." Said Duo smiling big turning to the Emperor and bowing,  
  
"Then take this, so your family will know what you have done for me. And this-" said Emperor taking off his pendant,  
  
" --- so the world will know what you have done for China." handing her the sword of Lord Treize, Duo takes the gifts and hugs the Emperor, who looks at her fondly.  
  
"Is she allowed to do that?" whispered Wufei to Heero, Trowa and Quatre who simply shrug smiling, then Duo walks away from the Emperor and is embraced by Wufei and Trowa, then Quatre comes up and lifts all three of them off the ground in a big bear hug and puts them all back on the ground again. Duo walks toward Heero and stops in front of him. As Heero begins to speak Duo starts to smile anticipating something good,  
  
"Um...-" he started while Duo grins,  
  
"You... -" he began again Duo smiling the whole time,  
  
"You fight good." He ended while Duo's smile turns into disappointment,  
  
"Oh, thank you." and walks toward Shinigami mounting him while Heero turns towards Duo and grunts with disappointment in himself,  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"Shinigami, let's go home' said Duo tapping the side of his neck while she rides down the steps and gallops on the flat parts of the stair case back down to ground level. The crowd cheers al the while. Then Emperor Howard approaches Heero and clears his throat making him turn towards him,  
  
"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." Said the emperor wisely,  
  
"Sir?" asked Heero dumbfounded,  
  
"You don't meet a girl like that ev'ry dynasty." He said simply and puts on his hat and walks back up the steps to his palace, while Heero stares after Duo thinking.  
  
*****************************  
  
(1) In those days when an emperor bowed to you, it was seen as a great honor. And since he was the leader, everyone present had to bow as well only deeper, hence the reason they were all on the floor.  
  
Thank you for reviewing again Mako-Chan.  
  
Review please pretty please 


	10. True To Your Heart

Chapter 7: True To Your Heart  
  
Back At The Maxwell Mansion:  
  
//Baby, I knew at once  
  
That you were meant for me//  
  
Father Maxwell is sitting beneath the blossom tree, when a blossom falls and lands on his leg. Duo appears at the threshold and moves toward her father. He sees her approaching and starts to stand.  
  
"Duo?" he whispers, while Duo quickly moves in front of her father and kneels causing him to sit back down.  
//Deep in my soul I know  
  
That I'm your destiny//  
  
"Father, I brought you the sword of Lord Treize -" began Duo handing him the sword,  
  
" --- and the crest of the Emperor -" she continued handing the crest her father then bows her head,  
  
"They're gifts to honor the Maxwell Family." Father Maxwell takes the gifts and throws them down to the ground beside him to the surprise of Duo then bends down and holds her arms outstretched.  
  
//Though you're unsure  
  
Why fight the tide  
  
Don't think so much  
  
Let your heart decide//  
  
"The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter.-" he said wiping away Duo's tears and hugging her,  
  
"I've missed you so."  
  
"I've missed you too, Baba." Said Duo hugging him back, while Helen and Grandma Sally watch from the doorway with a smile,  
  
"Ahhhhh" sighed Helen happily,  
  
"Great, she brings home a sword. If you ask me she should have brought home a ma-" began Grandma Sally but stops leaving her mouth open when she sees Heero.  
  
//Baby, I see your future  
  
And it's tied to mine  
  
I look in your eyes  
  
And see you searching for a sign//  
  
"Excuse me, does Duo Maxwell live here?"" he asked quietly while Grandma Sally, still with her mouth open, and Helen point toward Duo's position with wide eyes. Heero walks toward Duo and her father,  
  
"Woo, sign me up for the next war." Whooped Grandma Sally, while Heero approaches Father Maxwell, and bows before speaking confidently,  
  
"Honorable Father Maxwell I-Duo-" paused Heero shocked as Duo steps up. Seeing her Heero starts speaking insecurely.  
  
//But you'll never fall  
  
'Til you let go  
  
Don't be scared  
  
Of what you don't know//  
  
" --- Uh...Uh...You forgot your helmet. Ah but well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it?... -" stuttered Heero handing the helmet toward Father Maxwell,  
  
"I mean...---" continued Heero while Father Maxwell motions with his head for Duo to take over. Duo who holds the helmet Heero offers,  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Would you like to stay forever?" yelled Grandma Sally speaking from the doorway while Duo shakes her head with a smile at the statement,  
  
"Dinner would be great." Answered Heero reassuredly.  
  
//True to your heart  
  
You must be true to your heart  
  
That's when the heavens will part  
  
And baby, shower you with my love  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
  
And when you're true to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
  
(Got to be true to your heart)//  
  
****************************  
  
In The Maxwell Family Temple:  
  
Ancestor Rashid grinned happily looking at the scene through the temple window. He watches Duo hand the helmet back to Father Maxwell while Shenlong climbs up to the window sill by his head.  
  
"C'mon, who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job." Questioned Shenlong tugging on Ancestor Rashid's ear,  
  
"Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again." Said Ancestor Rashid hesitantly,  
  
"Yeeeeeahhhhhhh." Screamed Shenlong running to his post while Cri-Kee bangs the gong awakening all the ancestors.  
  
"Take it Cri-Kee." Shenlong said while Cri-Kee starts drumming on some pots,  
  
"She gets it from my side of the family" said Ancestor Meiran dancing, while Ancestor Zechs kicks his severed head in the air like a beach ball.  
  
"Call out for egg rolls!" yelled Shenlong swinging from a chain,  
  
"Guardians." Muttered Ancestor Rashid disgusted, while Shenlong lets go of the chain and lands on the steps outside the temple. Duo walks up to him and rests besides him on the steps.  
  
"Thanks, Shenlong" thanked Duo kissing him on the forehead, when little brother runs up the steps and into the temple with the bag of grain tied to him. The chickens follow him in.  
  
"Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark "  
  
"Shenlong!" yelled Ancestor Rashid annoyed.  
  
THE END  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Yay! I finished sooner then I expected.  
  
The song is called "True To Your Heart" by '98 Degrees'  
  
Review please pretty please 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Ode of Duo  
  
Tsiek tsiek and again tsiek tsiek,  
  
Duo weaves, facing the door.  
  
You don't hear the shuttle's sound,  
  
You only hear Daughter's sighs.  
  
They ask Daughter who's in her heart,  
  
They ask Daughter who's on her mind.  
  
"No one is on Daughter's heart,  
  
No one is on Daughter's mind.  
  
Last night I saw the draft posters,  
  
The Khan is calling many troops,  
  
The army list is in twelve scrolls,  
  
On every scroll there's Father's name.  
  
Father has no grown-up son,  
  
Duo has no elder brother.  
  
I want to buy a saddle and horse,  
  
And serve in the army in Father's place."  
  
In the East Market she buys a spirited horse,  
  
In the West Market she buys a saddle,  
  
In the South Market she buys a bridle,  
  
In the North Market she buys a long whip.  
  
At dawn she takes leave of Father and Mother,  
  
In the evening camps on the Yellow River's bank.  
  
She doesn't hear the sound of Father and Mother calling,  
  
She only hears the Yellow River's flowing water cry tsien tsien.  
  
At dawn she takes leave of the Yellow River,  
  
In the evening she arrives at Black Mountain.  
  
She doesn't hear the sound of Father and Mother calling,  
  
She only hears Mount Yen's nomad horses cry tsiu tsiu.  
  
She goes ten thousand miles on the business of war,  
  
She crosses passes and mountains like flying.  
  
Northern gusts carry the rattle of army pots,  
  
Chilly light shines on iron armor.  
  
Generals die in a hundred battles,  
  
Stout soldiers return after ten years.  
  
On her return she sees the Son of Heaven,  
  
The Son of Heaven sits in the Splendid Hall.  
  
He gives out promotions in twelve ranks,  
  
And prizes of a hundred thousand and more.  
  
The Khan asks her what she desires.  
  
"Duo has no use for a minister's post.  
  
I wish to ride a swift mount  
  
To take me back to my home."  
  
When Father and Mother hear Daughter is coming  
  
They go outside the wall to meet her, leaning on each other.  
  
When Elder Sister hears Younger Sister is coming,  
  
She fixes her rouge, facing the door.  
  
When Little Brother hears Elder Sister is coming,  
  
He whets the knife, quick quick, for pig and sheep.  
  
"I open the door to my east chamber,  
  
I sit on my couch in the west room,  
  
I take off my wartime gown  
  
And put on my old-time clothes."  
  
Facing the window she fixes her cloudlike hair,  
  
Hanging up a mirror she dabs on yellow flower powder.  
  
She goes out the door and sees her comrades.  
  
Her comrades are all amazed and perplexed.  
  
Traveling together for twelve years,  
  
They didn't know Duo was a girl.  
  
"The he-hare's feet go hop and skip,  
  
The she-hare's eyes are muddled and fuddled.  
  
Two hares running side by side close to the ground,  
  
How can they tell if I am he or she?"  
**********************************************************  
  
Thank you:  
  
Mako-Chan Leemax Rae Shino Ryo  
  
Started: August 14th 2003  
  
Ended: August 17th 2003 


End file.
